Pure Blood
by Aoi4
Summary: Draco Malfoy hates Mudbloods. He thinks they taste horrible. When he gets a bit of Hermione Granger’s blood on his tongue…well, he could always change his mind. DM/HG
1. Resisting the Call

**A/N:** This is a Vampire fic. I didn't want to do it. It just happened. Blame Twilight. I fear it has significantly influenced me. I didn't want to delve into the stereotypes nor did I want to get into the habit of writing clichés but I need to get this out of my system. I'll try to keep these to a minimum but this one has been eating me alive.

I hesitated to start another chapter story when I have three other ones I'm working on but I feel that I update them often enough to do it. Plus I like to alternate writing the ones I have so I can think about what to do next after that.

**Description:** Draco Malfoy hates Mudbloods. He thinks they taste horrible. When he gets a bit of Hermione Granger's blood on his tongue…well, he could always change his mind.

**Warnings:** Heavy petting (that's hot and sweaty snogging…second base?), swearing, violence and gore. This is AU. Takes place in seventh year, no Voldemort but simply Hogwarts School, and vampires.

**Disclaimers:** Not my characters. Le sigh.

**Resisting the Call**

The soft clicking of Hermione Granger's heels as she walked swiftly through the darkened hallway echoed in the stillness. She just couldn't believe that Ron and Harry would go off on their own, leaving her in Hogwarts while they traipsed who knows where in the Forbidden Forest. She had told them to that it was too dangerous. She had reminded them of the rules. Then she pleaded with them to stay. In the end, Harry and Ron left her to go on their adventure. She had no idea why the two boys didn't just go to Dumbledore about Harry's latest dream. It was safer and Dumbledore would have been able to do something.

Harry's dream was particularly ominous as well. He had dreamt that a dark figure was stalking the forest. Harry Potter was a bit of a seer in that he had prophetic dreams sometimes. The problem usually was that he dreamt of nothing of value and often times misread the signs. This one could be dangerous though. It was simply stupid to rush in there without a plan but would those two listen to her? Noooo. It was all "come on 'mione! What if this could endanger the lives of the students?!" "We have to do something!"

"Doing something would have been going to someone who could actually DO something!" Hermione huffed under her breath.

"Talking to yourself, Granger?" Draco, emerging from a room behind her, said. Hermione spun around, wand at the ready. When she saw it was Draco who had talked she rolled her eyes. The wand was not dropped. Draco had been the bane of her friend's existence ever since he transferred from Durmstrang to Hogwarts last year. "That's one of the signs you're going crazy."

"You don't need to worry about that. My mind is still sharp unlike yours." Hermione spat then she broke into a sweet smile. "How did you do on your transfiguration test?"

Draco scowled. He managed to blow up a vase in an attempt to transfigure it to a flower. Sometimes it was difficult to control his strength, especially if he just ate. Shards of pottery lodged into his wand hand. It was still bandaged. Needless, but who would know that? Granger knew about the accident, she was just being haughty. Hermione Granger was arrogant when it came to what she thought she knew about everything. It pissed Draco off.

"Where are your boyfriends? Do they not need you anymore?" Draco smirked. "Too into each other are they?"

"Where they are, who they are and what they are doing is not your business." Hermione finally lowered her wand. Draco wanted to exchange insults not curses. Fine, Hermione was in a bad enough mood to play his game. "Nothing is your business, Malfoy, so why don't you run along and be a good little evil cretin somewhere else. What are you doing here anyway?"

"None of your business." Draco sneered as he put his hands in his pockets and took a significant glance toward the room he just exited. He strolled over to Hermione until he was just in front of her. She held her ground and raised her chin. Draco knew that she had her wand pointed at his stomach just in case. That was so like her to do that. Draco smiled and leaned down until he was level with her smaller frame. "Nothing is your business."

Hermione had never really been this close to Draco Malfoy. She could see every detail of his smirking face. His skin was like cream. Not a blemish, not a freckle. His eyes were clear and his blue irises seemed to glow in the low light. He flashed a smile and even his teeth were perfect. Straight, white and not too big. It was a shame such a perfect looking person was so rotten on the inside.

"You know Malfoy, you're not as big as you would like to think you are." Looked levelly into his blue eyes. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of backing down.

"I'm plenty big as you would like me to be." Draco answered immediately and straightened. Hermione didn't even realize how close they had been until Malfoy pulled away. It took her a moment to understand what he had said.

"Don't be gross. You're juvenile but even still you had some class. Now you're just sickening." Hermione was about to leave when she spotted someone coming out of the same room Malfoy had vacated moments before. It was a girl, Ravenclaw by the looks of it but Hermione couldn't place a name. Her clothing was disheveled and her hair mussed. She wobbled a bit and used the door frame as support. Then she noticed Hermione and Draco looking at her.

"What happened?" She asked nobody in particular. Because he was turned away at the time, Hermione missed Draco's amused smile. When he turned back to her his eyes widened at Granger's disgusted look.

"Very nice." Hermione rolled her eyes again and turned away.

She walked away as fast as she could without seeming like she was running away. She tried to ignore the soothing murmurs Draco gave the girl as she left. It was gross to do that sort of thing in school! Most importantly, it was against the rules. If Hermione hadn't been out after curfew then she would have reported him. He probably didn't even care about the girl. He didn't care about anyone.

In the end Hermione broke down and went out toward the Forbidden Forest to see if she needed to rescue Ron and Harry. Before she even made it to the tree's edge she saw them emerging from the wood. She ran to greet them and noticed that they were laughing and joking together. Didn't they realize how worried she was? Didn't they care that they could be punished for being out so late?

"Well, what happened?" Hermione asked as soon as she could.

"Oh, sorry, 'mione. It was a false alarm." Harry started out solemnly.

"It was just Hagrid sleepwalking!" Ron burst out laughing.

"He had a black blanket on! It was an honest mistake!" Harry started chuckling too.

"Do you two realize how late it is? Do you realize how worried I was? Did the fact that you could have been killed not even apply to your grand plan?" Hermione shouted.

"Geeze, 'mione, we're sorry but we had to make sure." Ron started.

"Don't you dare 'Geeze, 'mione' me! The next time the two of you run off to play hero I think you should tell somebody who might be able to help you!" Hermione scolded. Both boys grinned at each other and threw their arms around Hermione's shoulder.

"We told you, didn't we?" Harry said as the three started walking back to the castle.

"Yeah, you would have been able to help us." Ron said. Hermione sighed. Never the same situation but always the same thing with these two.

::

After Draco walked Daisy back to her dorms he headed out on the roof to get a view of the night sky. It's not like he needed the night but he always felt better when he could see the stars. Direct sunlight was irritating but doable. His eyes had trouble adjusting to the brightness of day but he could still see. His vision was superior in darkness, however. So superior that he could see every detail of the three Gryffindors as they made their way across the expanse between the Forbidden Forest and Hogwarts Castle. The two boys were laughing and telling the story of Hagrid's night walk to a slightly irritated but agreeable Hermione Granger. Draco had been tempted to taste her in the past. It had passed but sometimes the urge would creep up again. Like tonight when he caught her walking about when he was feeding on Daisy. He would never do it though. He'd tasted Muggleborn blood before and the slur "Mudblood" fell true on that aspect. Draco had no desire to try it again, no matter how smooth and slim her neck was.

Draco Malfoy remembered the day he became one of the Undead. It was nearly sixty five years ago but he remembered it like it was yesterday. He was playing with his younger brother, Abraxas, in the streets of London that day. Looking back, it wasn't the smartest thing a seventeen year old could do with a five year old but hind sight was always 20/20. Abraxas wasn't an unruly child per say but he was a bit adventurous and Draco remembered that the little boy had wandered off away from Draco's sight. It happened so fast that he wasn't able to stop it. He looked around for Abraxas for a while, called loudly for the little boy to come back but by the time he found him, Abraxas was in danger. Draco had found him in the arms of a mysterious man in an alleyway. He had the boy's small head in his oversized hand, neck angled in an awkward way. The man was smiling in a grotesque way, clearly amused over Abraxas' whimpering.

"Let him go!" Draco screamed. The man looked up and his smile grew larger. Draco could see the tears of his brother staining his small chubby cheeks.

"Draco, I'm scared." Abraxas whimpered as the man chuckled.

"It's ok Brax. It's going to be okay." Draco tried to sooth his brother's worries as he slowly approached the pair. The man was big, a bigger man than what Draco could take down. He looked around for something to use as a weapon.

"Not a good idea, pet." The man, reading Draco's intention, warned. "I'd tear the head from his shoulders before you even reach me."

"Don't hurt him!" Draco immediately pleaded. There was a reason this man was waiting. There was a reason Abraxas wasn't already dead. The man wanted something from Draco. "What do you want? Let him go and I'll give it to you."

"How kind of you." The man's gruesome smile came back. "There is something I want. You see, this boy is too small and I've seen you around here for some time. I wanted you from the start."

Draco thought he knew where this was going. Many men had made such comments about Draco. They thought he was good looking, they wanted him. This man seemed to be no different. Draco had never allowed any of those previous men near him but now his brother's life was at risk. He would do anything to keep his brother safe.

"Let him go first." Draco said and swallowed nervously. The man laughed and dropped Abraxas. The little boy ran to the safety of his brother's arms. Draco kneeled and hugged his brother. "Now you go around that corner and wait for me, okay? Don't look. I won't be long."

The man at least waited until Abraxas was around the corner before attacking Draco. He was so fast that Draco didn't have time to make any sort of move. He put that same oversized hand around Draco's neck and slammed him against the stone wall of the alleyway. Draco squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to block the sight of the horrible man in front of him. He couldn't block out the smell of the man's breath as he leaned closer in. Draco desperately tried to think of something else, pretend that this wasn't happening.

"It wouldn't have come to this if you had heeded my calls, boy." The man growled. "You have resisted me for too long."

"Just hurry up and get this over with!" Draco bit out. He didn't want to be in this man's presence.

"The taste of young, healthy men…" The man mumbled as he leaned in toward Draco's neck. "So…strong and fresh at the same time…"

"Wha…" Draco started out before he felt a tremendous pain in his neck. It shot through his arm right down to his fingertips like hot molten metal was released inside of his body. It was then that Draco tried to fight the man off but his hold had shifted to around Draco's waist and head, holding his neck to the side. After a while of this Draco started feeling cold, numb and exhausted. He started going limp.

"He's in there!" Draco could hear Abraxas' shrill exclamation at the mouth of the alleyway along with many alarmed men's voices. He also heard the man attacking him curse as he released Draco's neck from his mouth.

"No time left…" The man said in a hurry as he dropped Draco's depleted body. Draco heard rather than saw the man leap away.

He remembered thinking it was odd that the man was able to jump over the high wall of the alleyway but his mind was getting muddled. Draco's glazed eyes only saw shapes rush around but he recognized Abraxas' small frame as he ran up to him and knelt down by Draco's body.

"Draco! Draco, are you alright?" Abraxas whined. "Get up! He's gone now!"

"What the hell did he do?" A Muggle police officer asked. He was then shuffled aside by another man. Ah, Draco's fading mind though, a wizard.

"The man bit him. He was crazy. Search the area." The Wizard Police Officer said. Draco's eyes were getting heavy and his mind was shutting down but he still remembered exactly what the man said before he passed out. "The poor bastard. He'll live…almost."

Sitting on the roof of Hogwarts Castle, Draco sighed and leaned back against one of the steeples of a tower. Almost alive; almost dead. Yeah, he was a poor bastard. In the end, his parents paid off the Ministry of Magic not to disclose any information about the infection. They said that Draco had died due to a jealous Muggle and erased any evidence of his whereabouts. He was basically written off. It simply wouldn't do to have a Vampire in the Malfoy family. Many times he had overheard his father say, "If only he had drained him all." His father had not taken into account that Draco's hearing had increased ten fold.

The first fifteen years had been terrible. He didn't know what to do with his newfound powers or his newfound hunger for the blood of the living. At first he tried Muggles, being sure to drain them fully so they wouldn't turn like he did but that proved problematic. For one, it was disgusting. Two, he caused unnecessary friction between him and the Ministry of Magic. If there was an unregistered Vampire on the loose that meant they were ready to pounce on them. Where were they when he was attacked?

In the end he formulated a full proof method of drinking his fill, never killing his prey and at the same time not turning any of his victims. He used syringes. It was easy to lure weak minded people into an empty room after he had found out how to hypnotize or "call" them. The holes he caused were minimal and, since they were pretty much in a trance, painless. They were just confused when they woke up, like Daisy was that evening.

He had always stayed around the Malfoy family, he watched his brother grow up. When Abraxas took over the family when their father died, Draco was welcomed back into the house. He was said to be a distant relative but after a while people started to talk. Draco simply did not age like a normal human. So the Malfoy's moved around often. Abraxas had a son, Lucius, and Draco saw him grow up as well. Then Abraxas came down with Dragon Pox. Draco offered to turn him but his brother decline. He said that he had lived a good life and was willing to die. He thanked Draco for his sacrifice that day in the Alleyway and promised that the Malfoy's would take care of Draco forever. In the end, Draco held his brother's hand as he passed away. After that, Luscius was his only family. He spent a while in Durmstrang but Luscius was called to London for business so Draco went to Hogwarts School to pass the time. That's when he met the 'golden trio'. Not a single one of them have ever responded to his call. It was irritating to find one person who could resist him but to have three of them? Never mind that they were close friends but to have them in such close proximity was infuriating. That was probably why he singled them out like he did.

Draco watched the sun rise from his position on the roof. He sighed and started to get up. He needed to get to his bed and pretend to be asleep when the rest of his dorm mates woke. Not for the first time Draco wished he could actually sleep. Draco got down from his stoop and ran to his room. If anyone noticed anything, it was only the wind in the hallways.


	2. Infuriating Beast

Warnings: OOC on pretty much all accounts. Hermione is the volatile one while Harry is the "walk away" type. Ron's pretty much the same I think.

**Infuriating Beast**

Draco managed to use a sort of meditation to reduce the ambient noise in the great hall during feasts. Otherwise he would have gone crazy a long time ago in crowded places. The noise was just too loud. He tended to focus on only a couple of voices from various places in the hall. The Ravenclaw table was his particular favorite because they spoke softly and always about schoolwork. Listening in on Hufflepuff conversations was annoying. They were as if gossip, relationships, and friendship were all that existed in their miniscule life. It was sickening. Gryffindor table was usually out of the question. It was far too loud over there. Occasionally, and only to settle a bit of morbid curiosity, Draco listened in but it was rare. The Slytherin table, even though they normally spoke in low voices that were hardly high pitched, they had nothing good to say. It was usually complaining about something or other. So it was that Draco Malfoy listened in on his favorite table. Ravenclaw.

"He was so kind! I simply had a moment of anemia and took a rest in an empty room when Draco came to my rescue!" Daisy was exclaiming to her friends as they listened in with rapture. "He walked me back to the dorm and wished me good night!"

Draco smiled to himself as the girls listening in swooned. It wasn't like he wanted Daisy to be enamored with him…it just happens. She wasn't ugly by a long shot but she wasn't beautiful either. She was an athletically built girl with stick straight straw colored hair and small brown eyes. She might have Asian ancestry but Draco never talked to her enough to know. Then he heard a voice he recognized.

"You're talking about Draco right? Draco Malfoy?" Draco singled in on the voice and covertly looked in the direction of the Ravenclaw table. Sure enough, Hermione Granger was present amongst the girls. What the hell was she doing there? "Because I'm sure you must be mistaken."

The girls looked around each other nervously as Daisy faced down Hermione. Draco watched with fascination.

"You know…I think I remember seeing you there that night." Daisy tapped her chin and pretended to think. "Yes, Draco informed me that he thought you might confess your love for him that night."

The girls all gasped and Hermione's face drained of color. Draco forced himself not to laugh. Atta girl, Daisy.

"He told me he felt lucky I showed up when I did." Daisy smiled at Hermione. Hermione glared and snatched a stack of parchment off the table. Apparently she was at the table for that in the first place.

"Let me tell you something about Draco Malfoy. He's the kind of guy who doesn't care about anyone but himself. He will drain you of all life if you let him." Hermione warned and Draco nearly spit out the juice he was drinking, he ended up coughing instead. What an ironic statement! When he looked up Hermione was staring at him with a look of pure hatred. He feigned innocence and looked around him like he thought she was glaring at somebody else. When he looked back, she was gone.

"I can't believe Hermione is jealous of you!" One of the girls whispered in awe. Daisy huffed and threw her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, it's not my fault Draco isn't interested in her. She should move on." Daisy sniffed.

"Well, you should have let her "move on" AFTER I finished copying her notes!" Another girl wailed and everyone around the table laughed.

Draco got bored with the girls' rambling and took his attention elsewhere. Hufflepuff were talking about friendship bracelets or something equally stupid. Slytherin were basically complaining about the students they hate in other houses. Draco sighed. Might as well go to Gryffindor table and listen. He never really roamed the table and listened to random students. He almost always listened to the trio. It was a pull he couldn't refuse.

"He's a worthless human being!" Hermione fumed. Ron was stuffing his face at an alarming rate while Harry twiddled with his fork and listened to his friend vent. "I can't believe he would say something like that to Daisy! ME! In LOVE with him? Can a person even love a devil?"

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much." Harry held up his fork in the light, breathed on it and wiped it on his shirt.

"Don't you dare quote Shakespeare when you're acting crazy!" Hermione scolded, aghast that he would even imply something so insane.

"Listen 'mione." Ron said after he swallowed a bite. "I think you're letting him get to you too much. Just ignore him and he'll eventually go away."

"Ronnikins is acting very mature today!" A little red headed girl that Draco remembered hearing was Ron's sister, Ginny, popped into the conversation and grinned. Ron rolled his eyes and pushed her away.

"Ron, be nice to your sister." Harry lectured. The little girl grinned and took up a seat between Ron and Harry, causing Ron to move as to make more room. He wasn't happy and elbowed her.

"Harry is always mature." Ginny said adoringly at Harry and ignored her brother completely. Harry smiled patiently at her then turned back to a still fuming Hermione.

"I don't think you should worry about what others may say. The truth of it is that none of it really matters in the end." Harry smiled and put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "It's actions that stick, not words."

"You're right." Hermione sighed.

"Of course he's right!" The red haired girl piped up but eyed Harry's hand as it rested on Hermione's shoulder.

"I just wish he wasn't so infuriating. Why doesn't he just go away? Like, go back to Durmstrang or something." Hermione huffed. She shoveled a spoon full of food and shoved it in her mouth, chewing furiously. She looked up just in time to see Draco looking at her with a very amused smile on his face. He wasn't even hiding the fact that he was staring at her. She glared but it wasn't as intimidating as it should have been. She still had a mouth full of food and ended up just looking like a deranged chipmunk. Draco chuckled and looked away. She was too funny.

::

Hermione was bound and determined not to let herself get distracted by Malfoy ever again. He wasn't worth her time and energy. Or so she kept repeating to herself as she cut the ingredients to the dog repellant potion. He was strangely silent as he too worked on the assignment. They weren't paired up, thank the forces, but he was directly beside her across the aisle. It usually gave him plenty of opportunity to make snide remarks under his breath about her smell, her hair, her dirty blood. Without fail. She could handle him messing with her to a point but she simply couldn't handle his silence! What was he up to!

Hermione clipped the side of her finger with the knife and yelped in pain. At almost the same time Draco dropped his knife and ingredients on the floor and doubled over, one hand over his nose. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over at the two. Hermione put her finger in her mouth and looked to Draco sideways. He stood straight and took a deep breath before looking over at Hermione with disdain.

"Watch what you are doing!" He snapped.

"I was only a bit distracted. It's no big deal." Hermione snapped back. "What's your excuse?"

"I…" Draco stopped and blinked before he sneered again. "Your girlish yelp jolted me. Then I felt sick with the smell of your filthy blood."

"You stupid insufferable…!" Hermione let out an outraged scream before picking up a handful of minced ingredient and chucking it at the blonde. He ducked easily before smiling with amusement.

"It's not my fault you smell bad." He smirked. The smirk stayed as Hermione withdrew her wand and pointed it at him.

"Ms. Granger. Please don't assault a fellow student!" Professor Snape's voice rang out in the silence. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

"But Malfoy started it! You saw that!" Ron's voice yelled out. Harry was biting his lips and looking at Ron like he was an idiot.

"Make that twenty points." Professor Snape drawled lowly. "Don't question my methods, Mr. Weasley. I assure you they are fair."

Ron sat down and muttered under his breath. "Fair my ass…" Harry shook his head but stayed silent. Hermione, red faced and as angry as she had ever been in her life sat down and tried not to cry.

"You should heal that." Draco whispered to her as everyone went back to what they were doing. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy.

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?" She asked. Draco heaved a frustrated sigh before he reached over with surprising speed and healed her wound with his wand. Hermione jerked her hand back and gave him a withering stare. "What did you do?"

"I healed that cut, stupid." Draco murmured before settling back to the task of making his potion. "There are ingredients in this potion that would make that small little cut feel like your finger got chopped off if you get them in there."

"Whatever." Hermione whispered, cradling her hand. "Just don't touch me again. Your hands are freezing."

Draco smiled but didn't say anything. He was just hungry was all.

::

Draco pulled the plunger of the syringe and watched the red liquid fill the barrel container. It wasn't going to be a big meal but in lieu of killing the girl, it would have to do. Draco ate many small meals to make up for not murdering each of his victims. So far it worked. He maintained his strength and didn't become mad with bloodlust. That is until today. He barely managed to control himself when Hermione cut herself in Potion's class. He wanted to drain her right then and there. He hadn't felt that way in a long time. Small cuts hardly ever did that but hers did. It was almost overwhelming, the smell of Hermione Granger's blood. The sharp spike of her scent had filled his body with tingles and need.

Draco finished taking Daisy's blood with the syringe and gulped greedily. Sadly he was unsatisfied tonight. Maybe Daisy had run her course with him and he needed to find another donor. He briefly entertained the idea of Granger but quickly shook his head in refusal. Even if she was ever able to succumb to his call, he never wanted to try Muggle Blood ever again. His initial feelings on the subject were still fresh in his mind. No matter how good she smelled.

After Draco had his fill of Daisy's blood, healed her small wound and transfigured the syringe into a quill, Draco patted Daisy's cheeks gently to wake her up. She groaned and swatted his hand.

"Come on sweet pea. Wake up." Draco said. Her eyes fluttered open and Draco smiled.

"Oh, don't tell me I fainted again!" Daisy moaned in dismay.

"I'm afraid so." Draco said as he helped her up.

"So, I guess that cuts our date a little short, huh?" Daisy looked up at Draco abashedly. Draco smiled again.

"Let's just take this…slower." He said as he ushered her toward the door. "I don't want to over excite you in such a delicate condition."

"Yeah, I'm sorry again. I don't know what happened." Daisy said. "You don't have to walk me to my dorms this time."

"You sure you'll be fine?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you around?" Daisy looked at Draco hopefully.

"You bet." Draco had to think of a way to distance himself from Daisy before the girl got too attached.

Draco watched Daisy leave before he got a whiff of something exquisite the other way. He turned his head in the direction it was coming from and walked around the corner and down another hallway before he stopped and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Hermione Granger was bent over, her hair dangling as she used her wand as a blow drier. The skirt of her school uniform was riding dangerously high in the back.

"Is it raining or do you always dry your hair in the hallway?" Draco asked. Hermione made a yelp of surprise but to her credit she aimed her wand in his direction immediately afterward. Pity it was still blowing hot air, otherwise she would have been more intimidating. Draco smirked and coolly walked over to her, hands in his pocket. "Oh, I get it. There is never enough room in the bathrooms for all that…hair you have."

"Get lost Malfoy, I'm not in the mood to humor you today." Hermione snapped. She shook her wand and it stopped blowing air.

"Oooh, poor wittle 'mione get left by her boyfriends again?" Draco mock pouted. Hermione immediately cast stupefy but Draco was ready for it. Children's spells were slow. He had trouble with Aurors but there weren't any present, were there? Draco slid out of the pathway of the direction, his hands still in his pockets. "Wittle 'mione having a temper tantrum?"

"Why do you do this to me!?" Hermione screamed in frustration. Draco was in front of her before she could even blink; his body was so close that she would feel the fabric of his clothes on her skin. He grabbed a lock of her hair and held it up to his nose. Hermione's eyes widened when he sniffed her hair.

"I don't think I can help it." Draco whispered almost inaudibly. Her smell was subtle when it wasn't directed right at him. Something that he would have overlooked all the time he'd known her. It wasn't until she cut her finger that her scent became familiar to him. Not it's locked in his mind. Perhaps he would be able to smell her more often. Would that be so bad?

"Don't touch me!" Hermione hissed and jerked herself away from him. Just then Ron and Harry entered the area, laughing and shaking out their wet hair. They were soaked to the bone.

"Hey, 'mione you shouldn't have run back so soon! We could have played in the rain more." Harry laughed before he noticed Draco. His smile faded but he didn't look at Draco with hatred. Unlike, Ron, who immediately stepped forward and pushed Hermione behind him for protection.

"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Ron growled.

"Just passing through. You came just in time to see me leave." Draco smiled and stuck his hands back in his pockets. Harry had already dismissed Draco and was turning toward Hermione.

"Why did you run back so soon? You usually like the rain." He asked her.

"I don't like the rain at night." She answered. Draco looked passed a still glaring Ron to eye Hermione. It was the first time he ever looked at her softly.

"You can't see the stars." He said with a kind smile. She turned toward him with wide surprised eyes. Draco shrugged and turned away. As he walked away he continued. "At least that's why I don't like it."

As he walked away he tuned his ears to their conversation as they whispered furiously to each other.

"What was he doing? Was he threatening you? I could…" Ron started.

"Oh what could you do Ron?" Hermione whispered back. "Besides, he wasn't doing anything that he doesn't always do."

"Yes, let's go with that." Harry said slightly sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione shot back, followed closely by Ron's "Yeah?!"

"I'm just saying that he sounded pretty agreeable just now." Harry offered.

"Well, he's not!" Hermione yelled. "He never will be. Draco bloody Malfoy is an insufferable beast!"

"Okay. I believe you. Should we kill him?" Harry's voice became lighter to show he was joking.

"If only…" Hermione's voice took on the humorous tone as well and the three laughed.

Leaning on a wall around the corner Draco was in a contemplative mood. He did something without thinking a moment ago. He sniffed Hermione like a wild creature. He wasn't in control and that was what truly freaked him out. Perhaps he should leave the trio alone for the time being until he forgets about Hermione Granger and his desire to sink his teeth into her neck. It wouldn't be smart to kill a student in such a closed place as Hogwarts. It would put unnecessary scrutiny on him. Vampires were lower on the totem pole than even Werewolves concerning the Ministry. He would be sent to Azkaban faster than he could blink. Then he would waste away slowly due to hunger. Not a favorable future. Draco heaved a sigh and headed toward his dorm. Maybe it would be better to keep her away from him from now on. Hermione Granger was bad news.


	3. Senses

**A/N: **I am fully aware of how old Oliver Wood is suppose to be in comparison to Harry and troupe in the actual books but I simply don't care. I liked him as a sub character and since this takes place in our hero's seventh year I just made Oliver a bit younger. He's in the same year as Harry now.

**Senses**

Draco Malfoy was bad news. Hermione just KNEW he was up to something. He never looked at her, talked to her or even walked by her anymore. She should be thankful but it made her feel even more unnerved.

"He's insufferable." Hermione growled lowly behind the rim of her cup. Ron paused in his eating to look sideways at his friend. Hermione was glaring full death eyes at Draco Malfoy from across the Hall. The blonde seemed unaware of her stare and laughed easily with a couple of his Slytherin classmates.

"He's minding his own business." Harry reminded her gently.

"No he's not!" Hermione hissed. "He's plotting. I know it."

"That's right, he's probably plotting a date with his new girlfriend." Ron pointed to the Ravenclaw table where Daisy chatted with her own friends. It had been two weeks since the rainy night confrontation and ever since then, Daisy had been telling everyone who would listen about her relationship with Draco Malfoy. Also, (and more importantly in Hermione's opinion) Draco Malfoy had been ignoring the Gryffindor trio. It seemed pretty understandable but it was driving Hermione mad.

"Yeah, 'mione, consider this a good thing. Daisy's been distracting Malfoy." Harry smiled kindly at her. "I thought you would be glad."

"I AM glad!" Hermione huffed. "I just don't believe it. He's planning another scheme to embarrass us or something."

"Of course, how could we not see it?" Ron said exaggeratedly. "It's so obvious now, what with him ignoring us and living his own life and all…"

"Seriously, 'mione, I thought you were supposed to be the logical one." Harry said. Hermione felt a bit embarrassed now. The boys were right. She still didn't like that Malfoy was ignoring her. She couldn't place the irritation or why but she didn't like it.

"I guess you're right. I just can't see how he could do a complete 180 like that in just a few weeks." Hermione took another look toward the Slytherin table. She could almost swear that Malfoy was looking at her but by the time she looked over there he was already chatting again. Perhaps it was just her imagination.

Walking to her next class, Hermione caught sight of Daisy. At first Hermione wasn't going to acknowledge the girl but the Ravenclaw was staring pointedly in her direction. Hermione let out a reserved sigh and turned towards her. Might as well get the confrontation over with if Daisy was so interested in talking with her.

"I think you stare at him too much." Daisy got straight to the point. She scrunched her face unattractively to show her disapproval.

"Who?" Hermione was seriously at a loss. What the hell was Daisy's problem? Hermione never did anything to her.

"You know who. Look, he doesn't like you so stop panting in his direction. It irritates me and I don't want some little puppy following my boyfriend around, got that?" Daisy emphasized her authority by jabbing Hermione in the shoulder with her finger. Hermione blinked in surprise before narrowing her eyes in anger. Daisy just made a huge mistake. One, she certainly was NOT "panting" in Draco's direction. She was glaring. Second, NOBODY jabs Hermione Granger and gets away with it.

"I don't know what the hell your thinking and who the hell you think you are but you have a lot of nerve talking to me like that." Hermione said lowly. "I'm only going to tell you this once. If I have to tell you again I won't be so kind. You have to be completely stupid or completely crazy to think I have any interest in that vile creature you call your boyfriend. Nor have I ever entertained the idea that he might be something more than despicable piece of filth who's only purpose would be to cause strife to anyone he comes into contact with. The idea that you think I like him makes me want to vomit. I only feel sorry for you that you have to spend time with him."

"You say so many kind things." Draco strolled up to the glaring girls with an easy smile on his face. "To know you think so highly of me makes me feel all warm inside."

"Drop dead." Hermione spat. Draco laughed. He had no idea that being away from Hermione Granger for so long would cause her to hate him even more. How backwards she was. Had it really been two weeks? Draco missed her smart ass remarks. "Tell your girlfriend she doesn't have anything to worry about with me."

"Is that what this was about?" Draco feigned ignorance. Truth was that he had been listening to their conversation as soon as he saw Daisy approaching Hermione. His Ravenclaw blood donor had been spreading these interesting stories about the two of them lately. Draco was going to put a stop to that right here and now. He turned to Daisy, who was trying to shrink into the wall, and tilted his head in question. "Why does she think you're my girlfriend?"

"Well, we went on those dates!" Daisy tried to explain. Hermione looked from Draco to Daisy and then back again. She barely noticed when Draco moved but she certainly noticed when she felt his arm around her shoulder. She instantly froze and tensed up.

"I've been on many dates, Daisy, but that doesn't mean every one of those girls were my girlfriend. I thought you knew that I wanted to take this slow." Draco inwardly smiled as he felt Granger stiffened form under his arm. He knew she was fighting the urge to throw him off of her and was trying to decide if that was the right thing to do or not. Poor girl was so confused when he touched her. It was almost as addicting to see her reactions as it was to smell her. "I've been alone with Granger here too, but that doesn't mean we were dating. At _that_ time. You see, Daisy, I think you were getting ahead of yourself. It's unfortunate, I liked you too."

"You're not saying…" Daisy's eyes watered. Draco almost felt sorry for her. He knew his call could sometimes make a girl feel like they loved him. It was all part of being a vampire. They both couldn't help it. He couldn't help that he pulled in weak minded people and they couldn't help being pulled in by him. It was humane that he let her go before she got too far gone. It would take her some time but she would forget ever being attracted to him.

"I'm sorry, Daisy, I can't see a girl who jumps to conclusions like this." Draco said solemnly. Hermione thought that it was time for Draco to take his arm off of her and wiggled her way loose.

"Well, I can see that this certainly isn't any of my business. I'll be going now." Hermione tried to back away but Draco's arm slung around her again.

"Of course it's your business, sweetheart." He said so that the people around (including Daisy) could hear. He walked with his arm still around her. Hermione waited until they were out of earshot of the red faced (and now dumped) Daisy before speaking again.

"You have two seconds to get your arm off of me before I hex you." Hermione hissed.

"You see, that's why I like you, Granger." Draco said calmly to show he wasn't the least bit phased with her threat. "You're feisty."

"OK! That's enough!" Hermione shouted and pushed Draco into the nearest alcove. "What's your deal? First you ignore me for two weeks and then you pretend we're the least bit FRIENDLY?"

"You hated it." Draco's voice had a low rumble to it that made Hermione's stomach jump in the most curious way.

"What?" Hermione tried to back away but Draco's hands shot out to grab hers. He pulled her to him and leaned down until they were face to face.

"You hated that I ignored you." Draco smile predatorily. Hermione tried to jerk her hands free but failed.

"Don't be ridiculous! If I was the least bit irritated it was because I was sure you were up to something." Hermione tried again to free her hands. Draco pulled her toward him to place her hands on the wall behind him as he leaned up. It looked like she was hugging him to any passerby who thought to look into the alcove. Hermione could feel her face grow red.

"In any case. Thank you for giving me an opportunity to let Daisy go." Draco's low rumble was back. Hermione tried to jerk free once more and this time Draco let her go. She had pulled back so hard that she nearly tumbled backward from the force. Draco had to steady her.

"You wanted to break up with her from the start?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't you hear? We were never really "together" from the start." Draco put his hands in his pockets. He was afraid that if he kept them free, he would pull her to him again. The contact had sent his senses wild with need and he kept trying to keep her near. What was with him? What was with HER? Why was she so deliciously alluring? Wasn't he suppose to be avoiding her?

"Oh, so you just like sneaking out with girls after curfew to rendezvous in an empty classroom with every girl you meet." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Typically" Draco shrugged and donned a smirk.

"You're disgusting." Hermione glared.

"So you keep telling me." Draco smiled again. He sighed dramatically. "Being with any other girl would probably all stop now, though."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione was getting a bad feeling.

"Daisy pretty much thinks that you and I are an item now." Draco shrugged. "It'll be all over school by the end of the day."

"Tell them it's not true!" Hermione's eyes widened in alarm.

"I think not, princess." That damn predatory smile was back. "I'd prefer it if the school thinks I'm dating Hermione Granger, no girl will even attempt to catch me on rebound then."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Tell me, what girl could ever think of measuring up to someone as legendary Hermione Granger?" Draco laughed as he walked around Hermione and back into the main hallway. "No one can."

Hermione watched him leave in wonder. What the hell just happened?

::

"Soooo…he basically just told you that you two were dating?" Ron commanded a piece to move on his chess board. Harry was opposite him. Harry groaned and lowered his head on the table, Ron grinned. "Yeah, eat that!"

"You are the bloody devil in this game…" Harry muttered but grudgingly moved one of his pieces.

"He said he would prefer it if the school believed were dating. He didn't say we actually were!" Hermione tried to explain. Ron's knight jumped Harry's Queen.

"Yeeaaaah! Your queen LIKES it rough, doesn't she?" Ron grinned at Harry's glare. Ron then turned to Hermione. "Just tell everyone it's not true."

"I tried that! Cho Chang from Ravenclaw came up to me today and asked. I told her it was bullocks and she didn't believe me!" Hermione stood up and started pacing. "She said I was being bashful. BASHFUL!!!"

"We heard the first time." Harry chuckled. "Well, why don't you talk to Malfoy?

"Talk? To HIM?" Hermione looked at Harry like he was crazy. "Wouldn't it be easier to hex him?"

"Probably." Ron agreed and took Harry's king. "Check mate."

"Bastard…" Harry muttered. "Look, 'mione, maybe if you tell him that you want to start dating someone else and you can't if everyone thinks your dating Malfoy. Tell him that he needs to find some other pseudo girlfriend."

"That…might work." Hermione tapped her chin. "But who…?"

"Not me, I'm afraid." Harry, catching her speculative stare, said. "Ron's little sister, although mostly harmless, would probably try to kill you in your sleep."

"That's not mostly harmless then…" Ron chuckled. He didn't mind that Harry called Ginny "Ron's little sister", Harry probably remembered her name only half the time anyway. He saw Hermione's look and shook his head. "I'm already dating Lavender, remember? She wouldn't think too kindly to it even if it WAS a fake arrangement."

"Well, damn…" Hermione looked around the Gryffindor common room for possible victims. She didn't find anything hopeful.

"Oliver Wood is single." Harry said helpfully. "I heard in practice today that he thought you were really pretty."

"Really!?" Hermione smiled wide. Oliver was an attractive boy. Sure he only thought of Quidditch but she didn't have to spend all her time with him, did she?

"Of course, he said that you and Draco were a good couple right after." Ron grinned then flinched when Harry kicked him in the knee under the table.

"Do you really want me to hex you? Because that sentence translates to that." Hermione glared at Ron. "Anyway, I'm sure if I explain to Oliver that it's all a big mistake, he'll understand."

"So, are you going to tell him that he's just a faux boyfriend?" Harry asked.

"Of course not! You think I'm stupid?" Hermione gave him a look and left in search of Oliver Wood. She was almost positive he'd be at the Quidditch field.

::

Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Her name didn't just roll off the tongue; it was made to be said out loud. Draco groaned and shook his head. His thoughts had been taking a very disturbing route lately and he wasn't at all happy about it. Draco let out a sigh and gazed at the clouds as they passed by. The sun was hiding behind a rather large one so it was relatively pleasant for him outside. He was on his favorite spot on the roof to get some fresh air after classes. He needed it after making an ass out of himself in front of Hermione. To imply he wanted to "fake date" her? What was he, insane? Wasn't he supposed to stay away from temptation? Stay away from her? It would seem that after smelling her just once, all of his senses tingled with her nearness. His whole body anticipated the possibility of tasting her. He needed to get his mind off of her. Draco looked around on the ground for something to distract him from his thoughts. He noticed Hermione traveling in the direction of the Quidditch field and forced himself to look the other way.

He singled out a small group of girls chatting near the lake and noticed that Ron's ginger headed sister was among them. He experimentally sent his call out to her. He knew that Ron was able to resist him but he noticed that his sister, Ginny, was responding. The girl looked around quizzically before excusing herself from the group. She started walking toward a small gathering of trees. Draco wanted to have her wait there for him so he sent a silent command. He stood up on the ledge of the roof, stretched and then jumped over to the trees. To her, it must have appeared like Draco jumped down from one of the tree branches.

"Woah!" Ginny said in surprise before giggling. "I didn't know anyone was here."

"I saw you approaching." Draco smiled easily. He took a neutral stance that instantly calmed the younger girl. "You're Ron's sister, Ginny, aren't you?"

"Yeah." The girl flushed. She was amazed that someone of Draco's popularity would know her name. Draco's call was still working and he could see that Ginny Weasley was going to be an easy catch.

"Do you know who I am?" Draco asked.

"Of course!" Ginny said it like it should have been assumed everyone knew who Draco Malfoy was. He was like the school idol. She didn't want it to sound quite like that so Ginny hastily finished with something off the top of her head. "You're dating one of my brother's best friends."

"Ah, but alas, that is not so." Draco said woefully. He had been mulling it around in his head since he acted the way he did with Granger and ultimately decided not to string her along as a pseudo girlfriend. It would have been fun to watch her fume and try to get away from him but then he'd have to be in close proximity to her. Draco didn't want to end up in Azkaban for draining the girl that was for sure. Now that he had a possible donor in Ginny Weasley, he'll play the broken hearted part for sympathy. Perhaps the petite redhead would be able to satisfy him enough to forget about his bloodlust for Granger. One could only hope.

"Oooh. What happened?" Ginny's eyes widened sorrowfully and she stepped closer to touch his arm for comfort. Draco let out a dramatic sigh. Ginny was eating it up.

"I wanted to. I even asked her to be mine…she turned me down." Draco looked toward his feet and tried not to smile.

"Why the hell would she do something like that!?" Ginny erupted before coughing and blushing with embarrassment. Draco allowed himself to chuckle.

"I guess I'm not good enough." Draco shrugged and turned away from her. He put an arm on a tree trunk and looked off into the distance for added effect. He was the picture perfect image of a brooding jilted lover.

"Who the hell is then!? The prince of England?! MERLIN HIMSELF!?" Ginny shouted. "That girl is expecting too much! Let me talk to her, I'll convince her!"

"No!" Draco spun around before smiling apologetically at Ginny's surprised face. "I wouldn't want her to feel forced. I would rather just try to move on. If she doesn't feel the same as me, I couldn't think of getting in her way."

"You're so cool." Ginny whispered. Her completely adoring face turned upwards at him. Ginny Weasley was completely his now.

"Say, what are you doing tonight?" Draco asked with a smile.


	4. The Green Monster

**The Green Monster**

Ginny's blood tasted like her personality. Innocent and spunky. She had a lot of vitality that transferred into the power of the blood. It was amazingly rich and nourishing. Contrary to what Draco had originally intended to use Ginny Weasley for, she proved to be relatively good company once you got past her shockingly childish behavior. They would meet in an empty classroom secretly during various parts of a day and talk before Draco ultimately sent her into a trance so he could feed. He didn't want to take her out after curfew and ruin an otherwise spotless reputation. Ginny was a wide eyed innocent and Draco wasn't a complete monster. Ginny, while easy to manipulate with his call, was surprisingly devoted to Harry Potter. Draco wasn't in danger of getting the redheaded girl to fall in love with him. He was relieved.

"It's not like I don't know that he doesn't like me like that." Ginny said during one of their meetings. "I know. He doesn't even think of me as a woman, just as 'Ron's little sister.'"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Draco murmured. He didn't know why he found her girlish ramblings soothing. Perhaps it was the mindless aspect of it. He wasn't suppose to act a certain way or think of the best way to respond. He just had to let her chat while he cut in with corresponding comments. Plus, he was completely in control of the situation. Unlike whenever he was with Hermione lately.

"That's alright." Ginny said while swinging her legs as she sat on one of the desks in the room. "I'm just happy that he smiles at me every now and then. I'm not going to force him to like me or try and convince him or anything. You inspired me."

"How so?" Draco asked.

"Well, the fact that you're in love with Hermione but she's too stupid to return it." Ginny smiled compassionately. "I compared it to Harry. If you can let Hermione go then I can do the same for Harry."

"Oh." Draco had almost forgotten he led Ginny to believe he was in love with Hermione. The mere idea was supposed to be laughable. It was actually funny how it wasn't.

"You really inspired me to be stronger and to move on." Ginny smiled bravely. "I love Harry but I'm not going to hold him back anymore."

"True love is returned." Draco said absently. He turned to see Ginny's contemplative face screwed up into deep thought. He knew it was silly to make her think. Ginny wasn't made for thinking. "Okay, you, time to go."

Draco sent her into a trance and transfigured his quill (which he kept in his robe) into a syringe. He'd eat and then tell her she just spaced out. Unlike Daisy, Ginny was high wired enough to come out of the trance relatively intact. She bounced back faster.

::

Hermione spotted them coming out of the room together. Smiles on their faces and chatting like old friends. She felt a rage grow inside her like a flood of molten hate. Draco was fooling around with Ginny Weasley? Over his dead body! Hopefully it would come to that! Had Draco no shame? Did Ron know? Did Harry? Hermione was outraged. What happened to him wanting other girls to think he was dating her?

"Hermione?" Oliver asked hesitantly from beside her. She was positively fuming and didn't even realize she had murder in her eyes until she looked over to his handsome face to see fear clearly painted on it. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, um, yeah." Hermione smiled at him.

Oliver Wood was exactly the kind of guy Hermione thought he would be. He was a sports fanatic who didn't have a deep thought in his pretty little head. It was really not that different being with him than with Ron and Harry. Well, to give her two friends some credit, they were known to have a few deep thoughts. Not much, though. Hermione looked up to see Draco looking strangely at her. She immediately snatched Oliver's hand in her own and smiled lovingly at him. He returned it only a bit unsure. Oliver wasn't known for public displays of affection. Hermione looked back toward Draco and Ginny in time to see Ginny put a comforting hand on Draco's arm and say something softly to him. The blonde nodded, laughed and said something back. Hermione blinked in confusion when Ginny turned to glare at her.

Hermione had gone public with her fake relationship with Oliver as soon as it happened but a handful of people still believed she was seeing Draco. It had been a week but it was slow to change people's opinion once they made one. Now that she was telling more and more people about her new 'boyfriend', Oliver Wood, the rumors were becoming less and less. Still, quite a few people were staring wide eyed as Hermione held Oliver's hand right in front of Draco. They thought a confrontation was going to happen. It certainly didn't help that Draco was staring hard at Oliver and Hermione's enclosed hands. Why was he doing that anyway? Draco clearly was clenching his jaw as well. She thought she knew the reason. He probably still wanted people to believe that she and he were together despite being seen leaving a room with another girl. Hermione sniffed, raised her chin in defiance and leaned into Oliver's body.

"Let's go walk by the lake." She said and practically dragged a befuddled Oliver away. She wasn't going to let the blonde trick people. The more she resisted Draco Malfoy the more people realized she was certainly NOT his girlfriend.

Draco watched her leave in a sort of daze. He had no idea that he had punched the wall until he heard a collective gasp from the crowd that had gathered. He blinked dumbly at the cracked and concaved brink before swinging his head around to see everyone's reaction. It definitely wasn't normal for a regular human to be able to do that. Without offering any sort of excuse, Draco turned and headed the opposite way Hermione had gone. He needed to think.

::

"Then he totally punched the wall!" Ginny announced loudly to her friends in the Gryffindor common room that very night. "It broke! He was so mad that he broke the brick wall!"

"That's impossible, Ginny." One girl, with curly pig tails, said.

"So not, Leslie!" Ginny puffed up with indignation. "A lot of people saw it!"

"So what then?" A short haired girl next to Leslie asked.

"He stalked off. He's probably brooding somewhere." Ginny said in triumph and all the girls around her sighed adoringly.

"So how do you know about all of this?" A male's voice said from behind Ginny. She turned around to see Dean, Seamus, and Harry standing there. Ron had a date with Lavender that night and probably wouldn't return until the wee hours of the morning. It was Dean who talked.

"I've been spending a lot of time with Draco lately." Ginny lifted her chin and covertly gazed at Harry to see his reaction. She was disappointed when he didn't even bat an eye. She missed Dean's flinching face in the process, though.

"Is that a cheat book for Wizard's chess?" Harry asked Leslie and pointed to a book in her lap. When the pig-tailed girl nodded, Harry immediately squeezed in between the short haired girl and Leslie. "Can I take a look?"

"Sure!" Leslie happily handed Harry the book and Ginny sighed irritably. Harry Potter was a lost cause.

"So…are you…seeing him?" Dean asked Ginny. He ignored the knowing smirk Seamus gave him and continued to look earnestly at Ginny.

"Who? Draco?" Ginny blinked in confusion. "No, we're just friends. He's been confiding in me about his unrequited love."

The girls once again sighed adoringly at the thought.

"Oh…cool then." Dean sat down next to Ginny. Seamus plopped himself down on Harry's lap before the dark haired boy laughed and pushed him off into Leslie's lap. She, of course, didn't seem to mind but made quite a show of it. In the end Seamus took a spot in between Leslie and Harry, reading over Harry's shoulder and making comments on if he thought Ron would fall for it or not.

::

The monster in him reared its ugly head earlier. He reacted like a beast when he saw Hermione hold Oliver's hand. It made Draco really think about how he truly felt about Hermione Granger. He didn't like the outcome he came up with. He felt…possessive of her. It was he who made her lose her temper. It was he who caused her to act foolishly at times. He distracted her, he made her hate to be ignored by him, and it was HE who knew the smell of her essence. NOT Oliver bloody Wood. He could tell that what he had felt was Jealousy. Draco wasn't that good at dealing with jealousy. Draco wanted Hermione to see only him. He wanted her to…hell, he didn't know what he wanted. All he knew was that he had started to tread on a dangerous path. He was caught between the vampire who wanted her blood and the man who wanted her touch. You couldn't have both.

He saw them talking by the lake and fought the urge to rush down there and tear them apart, whisk Hermione away, and satisfy one of the urges he had when it came to her. He shifted his position on the roof and strained his ears to hear their conversation instead.

"…and then Harry got distracted by the Hufflepuff seeker in fourth year, Cedric Diggory, and nearly cost us the game. It would be the second time Harry had done that when it comes to Cedric. He never really has a good excuse too, you know?" Oliver was saying.

"Uh-huh." Hermione never sounded more bored. Draco was almost pleased but it made him question why she was dating Oliver if she clearly didn't have anything in common with the boy.

"Yeah, the boys have been talking and they think he might be…you know…" Oliver said uncomfortably before he remembered that Hermione was supposed to be Harry's best friend and clamed up.

"No, what?" Hermione wouldn't let him get out of it. She stopped walking and gazed evenly at Oliver. He seemed clearly uncomfortable.

"Um…gay?" He squeaked out so softly that Draco had trouble hearing from the distance he was. Hermione looked at him like he was insane and Oliver hastily tried to say something else. "Not that, that's a bad thing! I certainly wouldn't care. I don't think anyone on the team would care either. He's still the best seeker there is. I mean, that doesn't matter either, I'm sure if he wasn't on the team we still wouldn't care. Harry's Harry and always will be no matter what. And let me shut up now….um…can I kiss you?

"Okay, what?" Hermione shook her head to try and understand all that was just said. Draco, however, heard and was growling low in his throat. He wanted to kill Oliver Wood.

"Well, we've been seeing each other for a week now and I was thinking that maybe I could kiss you." Oliver scratched the back of his neck and looked shyly at Hermione's shocked face. "If you want."

Hermione, for her part, was trying to find out exactly how she could get out of doing it. She didn't think that far ahead before trying to find a faux boyfriend. She didn't think she would actually have to kiss him. Draco might not have a problem with messing around with any girl left and right but she certainly couldn't do that. Kissing and stuff like it were extremely important and intimate to her. Did her masquerade mean more to her than a kiss? Probably…if it was just a small kiss. Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her head up. She willed it to be over quickly.

"Stupify!" the hex was thrown so fast that Hermione didn't have time to react at all before it hit its target. Oliver Wood was thrown to the ground by the force of the impact and lay motionless in the grass. Before Hermione could raise her wand she was shoved into a tree trunk, the wand grabbed out of her hand. Hermione stared wide eyed into the bluest eyes she ever saw. The person before her was growling like an animal. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Hermione was too shocked to do anything but stare at Draco Malfoy. She had never seen him so angry. So wild looking. He was breathing hard, his lips curled into a snarl and his body pressed into hers. It was terrifying. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut short when Draco slammed his mouth against hers. It was not a small kiss and it was not quick. It was devouring. Hermione whimpered and felt all of her energy freeze up as her body registered exactly what was happening. Draco Malfoy was just taking from her what was to be her first real kiss. She could feel her heart beating at top speed as if it wanted to break loose from her chest and throw itself at Draco.

Draco could feel her heart beating too. He could hear it. Hell, he could almost taste it. The animalistic roaring in his ears increased tenfold at the knowledge. His control over the vampire in him was weakening. He almost didn't have enough power to tear himself away from her. It took all the rest of his reserve to put distance between them but not before he tasted it.

The sweet ecstasy of Hermione Granger's blood.

His kiss caused her to cut her lip on her teeth. Draco fell to the ground, eyes wide as he slapped his hands over his mouth. How could he have been so stupid? Even then, Hermione was still leaning against the tree and staring fearfully at him. Her lip was still bleeding and Draco could smell it. She was safe from infection, he told himself. He wasn't the one who penetrated the skin. The infection would spread if he had been the one to bite her and transferred the Vampire curse via his teeth. Although he never tried it, he was fairly certain the person had to be near dead as well. Although Hermione was safe from the infection it didn't mean she would continue to be safe if she kept standing there like an idiot.

"Hermione, run away." Draco managed to plead hoarsely. The memory of her taste was actually making him physically ache for more.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Hermione, finally getting herself out of the shocked stupor she was in, yelled in a near hysterical screech.

"Hermione, I can't…"

"Oh yes you can! Explain! NOW!" Hermione launched herself off the tree and stomped toward him. Draco panicked and crab walked away from her as fast as he could. He spun around on all fours before getting up and running away. It was cowardly but Draco knew that if he stayed, if he allowed her to touch him he would drain her until she was dead. He couldn't do it.

Hermione was left staring at the place Draco once was. She didn't try to give chase. She knew she wouldn't have been able to keep up. She had seen his teeth. She sank to the ground and started to shake. Draco Malfoy was a vampire. It confused her as well as frightened her. She had never had the interest in studying that particular aspect of the Wizarding world before but what she thought she did know contradicted what she knew of Draco. If it wasn't for the teeth she saw and the inhuman speed in which he used to flee, she would never have thought he was a vampire. He could go out in the light for one. No people had been killed in the school…how was he getting blood? Was he immortal? How old was he? Why was he in school in the first place? Hermione laughed at herself. Here she was, huddled on the ground, just found out a fellow classmate and enemy was a vampire but only after he kissed her, and she was only interested in the hows. Typical Hermione Granger. She heard a groan to her side and turned to see Oliver getting up. She made a surprised sound. She had completely forgotten about him.

"What happened?" Oliver asked as he rubbed his head. Hermione blinked owlishly at him.

"I have no idea. It must have been some sort of prank." Hermione said.

"Damn! It must have been Marcus, the Ravenclaw captain! He must be trying to keep me from playing tomorrow!" Oliver said.

"Ah, that must have been it." Hermione rolled her eyes and got up. She didn't know why she was covering for Draco. It had been a spur of the moment thing she did without thinking. Hermione Granger was already making plans to go straight to the library and look up anything to do with Vampires. She felt like she wasn't as prepare as she should have been to confront Draco again. She needed answers and if Hermione was good and one thing, it was getting answers.


	5. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

Vampires were immensely fascinating. Once you got past the whole killing people thing, they were awe inspiring. Amazing speed, metabolism, eyesight and hearing. They were resistant to aging but could very well die of starvation if they didn't feed regularly. They could also die from severe loss of blood if they didn't immediately feed to replace their blood reserve. Beheading and removing their heart was immediate death. Piercing the heart does little but anger them. Sun, although irritating to their skin and eyes, doesn't turn them to dust. A crucifix would probably initiate a confused raise of the vampire's brow before he killed you for being an idiot. The bite of a vampire has the potential to turn their victim into one as well because of the venom they released much like the venom from a snake. It is more effective if the victim was close to death because a human's natural immunities would be lessened then. It would be difficult for a vampire to stop his feeding at the right moment to turn someone but it can be done. Most vampires don't want that because it would mean more competition for food so they almost always kill their victims.

"Interesting…" Hermione mumbled to herself as she curled up against a bookshelf of the library.

The books didn't explain how a vampire could blend in with the living as well as Draco did. They were usually depicted as blood thirsty savages that needed to be locked up or exterminated. Draco was irritating and mocking but he wasn't blood thirsty. Hermione then remembered the look on his face when he attacked her. He looked out of control…almost blood thirsty. Was he dangerous? Should she tell someone?

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the two timing bitch." Hermione looked up to see Daisy with her hands on her hips with a couple of equally angry looking girls behind her.

"What is your problem?" Hermione closed her book and made a huge show of getting up off the ground and brushing herself off.

"My problem is you!" Daisy bit out. "You can't have just one guy so you have to string along two?"

"Don't forget her "friends" Ron and Harry." Another girl piped up.

"You're a slut." Daisy glared at Hermione. Hermione blinked at her but kept her face schooled. Was this really worth a reaction? Hermione didn't think so. She wondered how long this would take.

"Hey!" An outraged voice range out from behind all the girls. Soon Ginny Weasley was struggling through the group of girls to stand in front of Hermione facing Daisy. "You don't know what the hell is going on so why don't you leave her alone!"

"Don't tell me you are on her side!? She has been hording every one of those boys and you know it!" Daisy, equally outraged, shouted. Hermione tried to look over everyone's shoulders to see if the librarian was going to step in and say something. They're not supposed to be raising their voices in the library. It was against the rules.

"First, Ron is happily dating Lavender Brown and second, nobody knows what Harry's thinking…ever!" Ginny angrily pointed her finger at Daisy. "Hermione has been friends with them since she was eleven and you never said anything before! Just because Draco dumped you don't mean you get to take it out on Hermione. He dumped you because of something he didn't like about YOU! Whatever any boy does is his own problem. Don't get mad because they CHOSE to like another girl!"

"C'mon, Daisy, before Madam Pince comes back." A girl directly behind a fuming Daisy said. Daisy sent another withering glare at Hermione before turning and walking away.

"Thanks, Ginny." Hermione smiled.

"Don't thank me yet." Ginny rounded on Hermione and pointed angrily at her. "I'm still mad at you."

"What for?" Hermione groaned. Will this ever end? All she knew was that her problems all happened because of Draco. She had no doubt he was involved in some way. She was right.

"I get that you may not like Draco. You have every right to feel the way you do but I don't like that you flaunt your fake relationship with Oliver in front of him to hurt him!"

"Hurt him? How can you hurt something that has no feelings?" Hermione crossed her arms and refused to feel guilty. He was the one who started all of this "fake relationship" business. She was just retaliating.

"How cruel!" Ginny admonished. "I never expected you to be so heartless, Hermione! That boy is in love with you and you are so mean to him!"

"In love with me!?" Hermione looked at her like she was crazy and then pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ginny, I think he misled you. Draco was the one who put me on the spot to begin with. He wanted everyone in the school to think we were dating because he didn't want rebound girls after his break up with Daisy. He wanted to use me. I was just…"

"Using Oliver in exactly the same way." Ginny shook her head and Hermione looked away guiltily. "And you're a complete idiot if you think that way about Draco. I know love when I see it, Hermione, and people don't punch walls in anger at seeing someone they DON'T care about holding someone else's hand. Think about it."

Hermione watched her leave victorious out of the library and tried to regain her composure. She knew Ginny was right though. Oliver didn't deserve the way she was using him. She didn't even want to think about how Malfoy fit into her guilt. He was a vampire and he tried to attack her. He made her life difficult and…and…he punched a wall?

::

"How'd it go?" Harry asked as Ginny walked out of the library.

"I had to break up a fight first before I even got a chance to talk to her." Ginny sighed. "But I think I got the point across."

"Good." Harry smiled to himself as he walked along side the redheaded girl. "Thank you for doing that."

"I would have done it on my own eventually." Ginny shrugged. "Why did you want me to, though?"

"Just a dream I had." Harry smiled and patted Ginny on the head before walking away. "See you around, kiddo."

"I really wish he wouldn't do that." Ginny smoothed out her hair and scowled after Harry left. "I'm only a year younger than him!"

"Talking to yourself?" A faint voice behind Ginny made her spin around. Draco was leaning heavily on the brick wall, clutching his stomach.

"Draco! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!" Ginny then took in his appearance. Not only did he appear sick but also tussled, like he spent the whole night and most of the day in the forbidden forest. His hair was wild and Ginny was positive she saw a leaf in there. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I'll tell you later. We need to get in to an empty room, I need you." Draco was already walking toward her; he stumbled and Ginny rushed to help him stay up. "I'm too weak to keep you in a trance so hopefully you don't hate me afterward."

"You're talking weird. You want me to take you to Madam Pomfry?"

"She can't help me. You can. Room now." Draco groaned. After he had almost attacked Hermione mid day the day before, he had ran into the forest and stayed there until almost night the next day. The added bloodlust she had caused made it a very difficult to stay sane. Now he was exhausted, hungry, and weak.

"Alright, hold on." Ginny ushered him into a large walk in closet. "Now what?"

Draco reached into his robes and pulled out a quill. He handed it to her before sitting heavily on a box.

"Point your wand at it and say '_infinite incantatem'_" Draco said. Ginny complied and when the quill morphed into a syringe she turned to look oddly at Draco. "Draw blood from your arm please."

"What?!" Ginny squeaked.

"Do it or I bite you. Which do you prefer?" Draco's head lulled to the side. His teeth were already out and Ginny gasped. "I'm sorry but it would be dangerous to everyone if I loose my mind and start biting people randomly."

"Could you do it?" Ginny handed the syringe to Draco. Her hands were shaking. "I'm afraid I might hurt myself."

"I'm so sorry, Ginny." Draco took the syringe and started to draw her blood. To her credit, she only flinched a little. "I would have preferred to have done this without your knowledge. I don't like that you're afraid."

"You've been doing this all along, haven't you?" Ginny's lip quivered. "Is that why you hung out with me?"

"No." Draco answered simply. He finished drawing her blood and then hastily drank it. Ginny looked away. Once he was finished Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He felt his body ease somewhat. "I liked talking with you. I only need your blood to live."

"How long have you been a vampire?" Ginny hugged her knees. Her mind was struggling to keep up with what was happening. She was doing surprisingly well, considering.

"Sixty-five years." Draco was contemplating obliviating the redhead.

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Yes."

"When?" Draco smiled knowingly. She was asking if he killed anyone recently.

"I haven't killed anyone in nearly fifty years. I use syringes to be safe. No risk of infection for you. No killing for me. Normally the person is in a trance and don't know I do it. They go on as if it never even happened."

"I see." Ginny nodded absently. "I have to let you know that I'm pretty freaked out right now."

"I understand." Ginny sighed as she saw Draco's emotionless face. He didn't fool her. He was troubled. Ginny never could ignore a troubled person. "Does Hermione know?"

"Probably. I made quite a show yesterday when I spotted her and Oliver about to kiss." Draco ran his hand through his hair with agitation.

"You really love her don't you?" Ginny began to smile. She could easily forget that Draco was a vampire when they talked about relationships. Then he was just another tortured love sick boy.

"I, something, her." Draco gave her a look. "Don't think too much about that. It's confusing to me too."

"Of course it's confusing to you! YOU'RE the one in love." Ginny laughed. "I'm on the outside, I can see it clearly. Harry can too I think."

"Harry Potter?" Draco scrunched up his face. He didn't like the idea of that crazy dark haired wizard speculating on his romantic life. Harry was weird enough as it was, he didn't need the boy interested in who Draco was dating.

"Yeah." Ginny giggled. "He may be ignorant when it comes to who loves HIM but he definitely isn't perceptive when it comes to other people. He said he dreamt about it."

"I don't like him dreaming of me." Draco fake gagged. They both laughed.

"Look, I know that you've been trying to keep off of the radar so I won't tell anyone about your problem." Ginny said seriously after a while.

"With Hermione?" Draco asked, though he knew what she was talking about.

"No, that's fair game." Ginny smirked. "I'm talking about being a vampire. I know what they do to vampires in Azkaban. They starve them to death. Since you haven't killed anyone I don't think you deserve it. I just want to be off the menu from now on."

"Fair enough." Draco nodded. They both got up and headed toward the door. "It's too bad, you taste good."

"I know." Ginny smirked. "Now all you have to do is convince Harry of that fact."

"That's so gross…" Draco muttered

::

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. Every time she tried to close her eyes she saw his eyes. Not the angry clear blue eyes he had before he kissed her but the scared shocked eyes he had before he fled from her. It reminded her that he was human in some way. Hermione groaned and got out of bed. She left her night gown on but donned her black robe. She decided to take a walk outside to clear her mind. After sneaking through the halls and out the door, Hermione headed in the direction of the lake. As she went through a grove of trees before the lakebed she heard a rustle in the branches.

"You certainly know how to twist a knife." Draco said from one of the lower branches. Hermione looked up and waited for him to jump down. She somehow wasn't surprised to see him. It was almost like she expected it. "I can never escape from you."

"That's funny." Hermione let out a humorless laugh. "Your actions usually tell me that you want to disrupt my life, not escape it."

"That is funny, isn't it?" Draco laughed as well and took up position beside Hermione as she continued to walk toward the lake.

"So what is it? Vampires don't sleep?" Hermione asked casually.

"Not me. I'm not sure about other vampires." Draco answered honestly. "I never had one around who could teach me what I could or could not do."

"Interesting." Hermione murmured. "How do you eat?"

"Blood donors." Draco didn't go into detail. He didn't miss Hermione's small smile though.

"Yes, they would be that, wouldn't they?"

"No, I mean, I don't kill anyone or bite them at all. They really are just blood donors." Draco felt like he had to clarify.

"What about yesterday?" Hermione stopped and turned to Draco. "What's your answer to that? Or are you going to say you weren't going to bite me?"

"I was trying not to!" Draco was getting angry. What did she want from him? What the hell did she expect? "You weren't helping though!"

"OH!? How so?" Hermione's voice was rising as well.

"Your smell! Your taste! Even the way you look appeals to me!" Draco took a moment to look at Hermione…her nightgown was thin. Draco swallowed but as soon as he had noticed Hermione hastily closed her robe. Draco clenched his jaw and gave Hermione a hard look. "I never even noticed it until you cut your finger in potion's class. The smell of your blood almost had me attacking you right then."

"So it's my fault!?" Hermione yelled.

"Well, I was certainly in control of myself before then!" Draco took a step towards Hermione and she quickly took two steps back. It made Draco's heart ache. He wanted her to like him. He regretted ever picking on her. His call didn't work on her at all. He had to win her over with his attitude only. This was so hard! "You make me want things I have no business wanting."

Hermione stared at him for a long time. After a while she turned toward the lake to watch the moon's reflection ripple on the surface. When he talked like that, it made her forget about their past and who he was and just…well…it made her feel pretty. That was the best way to describe it. Did he really love her like Ginny said?

"Why did you kiss me? Was that because you wanted my blood as well?" She asked as she hugged herself.

"That was an entirely different reason." Draco hastily said. He wished he could read minds or some sort of emotion was present on Hermione's face. Something to help him judge how she felt.

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want Oliver to kiss you." Draco said. He risked a step closer to her but this time Hermione didn't move away so he took another. "I wanted to be the one to kiss you."

"Oh." Hermione breathed. "You didn't do it right."

"How should I have done it?" Draco asked as he got so close he was right behind her and leaned down by her ear. He felt her shiver as he ran his hands up her arms. He gently turned her around and lifted her chin with his finger. He was amazed that she was letting him do this. "Should I try again?"

He lowered his lips to hers and marveled at the softness. Before he had been desperate to claim her lips but now he had time to experience them fully. They were wonderful. At first she just allowed him to kiss her but eventually her submissive lips firmed and she kissed back. Draco wrapped one arm around her waist and dove the other hand through her mass of curly hair. This was pleasure at the fullest. Draco couldn't even think rational thoughts to even express his happiness.

Hermione's mind was reeling. On one hand she was screaming in her head that this was Draco Malfoy, git extraordinaire and full fledged vampire, that was kissing her. On the other hand…it was very lovely. Her body registered every inch that was touching his in any way. She wanted to press herself more fully into him for further contact. How could they get closer? How could they be together more tightly? Hermione didn't even know that she was clawing at Draco, trying to fasten them together the whole time.

Draco noticed and growled before taking the kiss to the next step. He licked her lips and she opened them instinctually. Their mingled taste built their passion to new heights before Draco realized where this was heading. He had to stop himself from entertaining thoughts of sex right then and there! Draco pushed Hermione away and stared at her flushed panting face with lust. She was beautiful. It was her dazed eyes that caused him to back down. Hermione wasn't one people dallied with. Hermione was too special to do that.

"This…isn't right." Draco forced himself to calm down. What would have happened if he hadn't stopped himself? Would he have followed through with it? Would he have, in a brief loss of control, bitten and drained her? The very thought of it caused him to feel sick. "I don't want to lose control with you. I can't lose control with you."

"Then don't." Hermione tried to step close but Draco backed away.

"It's not that simple!" Draco yelled. "Don't forget what I am. Don't forget that I want your blood as well. I'm not safe for you. Okay?"

"You still want to bite me?" Hermione's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes." Draco straightened up. "I still want to bite you. Not just that, I want every ounce of your blood."

"You're trying to scare me."

"It's the truth. Hermione, do you know what your scent and taste does to me? Can you even fathom the power it has over me? It's not just the fact that I want you as a person…as a man wants a woman. I also want your life. At the same time I want you alive and safe."

Hermione's eyes watered but she didn't cry. She nodded and looked toward the water again. Everything was starting to make sense. Draco Malfoy, the vampire who thought he had everything under control, met his match and now he's scared. Hermione knew that when Draco started to feel things for her he also felt a draw from her blood. He was now fighting with himself over both things.

"It must be hard for you." She said softly. "I hope you know that I'm not going to make this easier for you."

"What?" Draco's eyes widened in alarm. Hermione looked back to him and raised her chin.

"You made my life hell for two years and then you make me fall for you? I'm not going to let you off easy." Hermione said and then walked swiftly back toward the castle. "I expect you to get your act together. Get your priorities straight. I'll see you in the morning."

Draco watched her leave in complete befuddlement. What the hell did he just get himself into?


	6. Control

**A/N**: I'm such a stinker. I'm taking so many liberties with these characters that it doesn't even resemble anything Hogwarts-ish. It's just the names of the characters and the silly little fantasy of mine that is fueling the story. I don't mind all too much. I'm also finding that I like this story more than my other ones at the moment. I know it's only a parting fad of mine but I'm just having more inspiration in this one than the other ones. I'll focus on my other ones when this one starts fizzling.

Despite how I'm using him, I find Viktor Krum fascinating. I was dismayed at how little a part he was given in the actual books. Hopefully I'm not too hated with him being a villain.

**Control**

Draco wasn't exactly sure what to expect when he went down to the great hall for breakfast the next morning. He looked nervously over at the Gryffindor table and noticed everyone of the inner circle of the Golden Trio, including Weasley and Potter, was eyeing him as he entered. He looked at the rest of the students and didn't get any such welcome. What did Hermione tell her friends? Where was she? What was she planning? Did she even grasp the severity of the situation? He could get arrested just for being what he was. He could snap and kill her as well. Did she not get that? Why wasn't she more afraid of him? It wasn't natural.

Draco slumped in his seat and absently picked at the food before him. He never ate anything anyway but he always made it look like he did. He decided to listen in on the Gryffindor table's discussion as they whispered furiously amongst each other. He wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"Shhh! He can probably hear us." Ginny whisper softly. Draco most certainly could but he was instantly even more nervous. So they knew he's a vampire? How long until the authorities arrived?

"Probably not, he's too far away and he isn't making any notification that he can hear." Seamus whispered even more softly. "He's just pushing his food around on his plate."

"It's to make it look like he's eating." Dean offered as an excuse. Draco scowled. How many people knew?

"Can you blame him? Hermione really let him have it last night from what I heard. He's probably traumatized." Ginny giggled. Draco growled. Ginny was a traitor.

"This is a giant mistake on her part, if you ask me." Ron grumbled. "He can't be trusted."

"Let it be. Things will work out." Harry smiled knowingly and took a bite of his food. Potter still confused Draco. He didn't know what the Gryffindor knew but it had to be something that would have eased his mind a bit if he did. Draco wished that he could have prophetic dreams. Then he'd know what was going to happen.

Just then Hermione entered the great hall and strode purposely toward the Gryffindor table. Her group of gossiping friends stopped what they were doing to see her approach. Even Draco watched her. He didn't miss her discreet glance in his direction and felt his palms start to sweat. She looked so in control of herself and confident. It was very hot. He forced himself to look back toward his food but made sure he was listening in the direction of the Gryffindor table.

"Did you do it?" Ginny asked as soon as Hermione got near. Draco couldn't help himself and looked up again. He had lost all his precious control when it came to the curly haired girl. What the hell did she do to him?

"Yes. He took it relatively well." Hermione took another glance in Draco's direction and the two locked eyes. Draco licked his lips unconsciously as she flicked a small smile at him. He kissed those lips last night.

"You think I should go comfort him?" Harry asked while blinking innocently. Hermione let out a little chuckle.

"That would be nice of you Harry but I'm afraid Oliver might misinterpret your kind gesture for something else." Hermione smiled. Oliver still thought Harry was gay. If Harry tried to comfort him, poor Oliver might think the Gryffindor seeker was coming on to him. Harry, completely clueless, blinked at Hermione in confusion.

"That's alright, Harry, you can comfort me if you want." Seamus, ever the opportunist threw his arm around a befuddled Harry's shoulders.

"Oh, what happened to you?" Harry asked, concerned. Ginny face palmed before jabbing Seamus ruthlessly in his side. The Irishman jumped in surprise.

"Anyway!" Ginny fought for a distraction from Harry's sexual orientation. She didn't want the answer to that. She wasn't ready to face it if he was. She turned to address Hermione. "So, what prompted you into giving Draco a chance?"

"Um…" Hermione looked decidedly uncomfortable when Dean, Seamus, Harry, Ron and Ginny stared expectedly at her. "It's complicated."

"That's such a cop out!" Ron snarled. "Answer fully. Why did you decide to forget about the two years of torture at the hands of Malfoy and do a 180 to date him?"

"Because he did a 180." Hermione bit her lip and looked toward the Slytherin table. Draco wasn't there anymore. Hermione furrowed her brows but continued giving her explanation. _Where'd he go?_ She thought. "I learned things about him that caused my opinion to change."

"What were those?" Ron asked.

"I'm a fantastic kisser." Draco said from right behind Hermione, causing her to yelp and jump in place. Ginny started snickering while Ron paled. The others just looked on with amusement. Hermione slowly turned around to see Draco's smirking face. He looked so nonchalant despite his inner terror. His whole life was at stake. "Hermione, may I steal you away from your friends a moment? I need to speak with you."

Ignoring the "Ooohs" that echoed from her friends, Hermione followed Draco out of the hall. She had an idea what the conversation would be about. He was afraid she had told everyone about his being a vampire. Although, Hermione was confident in her friend's ability to keep it secret, she had not told them yet. She also knew that Draco wanted to be in control again. He seemed to be floundering with his confusion and desires. She found that she liked keeping the blonde vampire on his toes. She wondered how long she would be able to do it. It was a nice change to see him react to her instead of the other way around.

"I'm having difficulty understanding you." Draco said as soon as they distanced themselves from the rest of the students.

"What's to understand?" Hermione said flippantly. She wondered how long she could tease him before he snapped. It was worrying how much excitement she got out of playing with something so dangerous. She knew, of course, that if he had only wanted to he could kill her before she even knew what had happened. She knew it. He was a vampire after all. But, it was the way he looked at her after he kissed her both of those times. The revolt at any thought of hurting her. She had seen it even if he had not. It was that look, however unconsciously made, that helped her think differently toward Draco. He didn't want to truly harm her. He was tortured at the very idea. She wanted to know what would push his buttons. She wanted to know where that line was so she could toe it. Draco sighed irritably and grabbed Hermione by the arm. He ushered her hurriedly through the hall until he found the supply hall he had used to feed on Ginny before. He knew it was secluded enough.

"Don't you get it?" He growled furiously at her. It angered him how casually she took this.

"I get very well that you are grabbing my arm and it hurts." Hermione yelled back. Draco immediately dropped her arm and backed away several steps. Hermione contemplated him for a moment before sighing and brushing herself off. "Is it that difficult to understand that I think differently of you now?"

"It's unprecedented." Draco said softly from his position a distance away from Hermione.

"Yeah, well, that's what I'm known for." Hermione smiled.

"Did you…" Draco started.

"I didn't tell anyone. If you manage to control yourself, your secret will remain safe with me." Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked levelly at the vampire.

"Control…myself?" Draco looked at Hermione like she was crazy.

"Yes." Hermione nodded primly. "No feeding off of those girls anymore. I know what you were doing. Stop it."

"You want me to starve?"

"Of course not!" Hermione sniffed and sat down on a box after wiping it off. She crossed her legs and scrutinized him. "Tell me, have you ever tried animals?"

"It's like living off of water." Draco stuck his hands in his pockets and looked away irritably. "It won't work. If it were that easy, Vampires wouldn't be illegal. They'd be registered like Werewolves."

"Okay…" Hermione tapped her chin in thought. "I was sort of hoping it wouldn't come to this but I guess I'll volunteer to be your donor from now on."

"What!?" Draco had to force himself to sound outraged at the idea but if he was honest with himself he would be showing something else entirely. He had been thinking of Hermione Granger's blood since he got but a drop of it on his tongue…well, actually since he smelled it but taste was something far more. Draco licked his lips and eyed Hermione's neck.

"Not the traditional way!" Hermione caught Draco's stare and clamped her hands on her neck protectively. Draco chuckled at the reaction. He saw the opportunity to get his control over her back. He wanted to see her react as well.

"So you want me to feed from you?" Draco's voice lowered huskily as he approached Hermione. She still had her hands over her throat but stared wide eyed at him as he came closer. Draco stopped right in front of her then knelt and placed his hands on her knees. "You want to feel my lips on you again?"

Hermione made a sound close to a squeak as Draco gently separated her knees and nestled himself closer. He slid his hands softly up her legs and around her backside before scooting her closer in one fast move. Hermione's hand shot out and grabbed his shoulders in surprise. Draco reveled in her scent as it surrounded him. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, eyelids, nose and then lips softly. His hands slid from Hermione's back to her thighs before resting on the inside of her knees.

Dazed, Hermione did nothing other than gaze into Draco's blue eyes. She marveled at how they rapidly changed from clear baby blue to dark steel and then back again to show his fight from vampire to man. It was so fascinating that she didn't have time to feel fear when Draco leaned further down to kiss her neck. She just moved her head to the side to give him more room and arched into him. He licked her on her pulse and gently sucked. Hermione moaned and clung to him more, wrapping her legs around his waist and linking them at her ankles. It was then that Draco moved back up to her lips and ravished her mouth. Gone was the sweetness but Hermione didn't mind. Unlike the first furious kiss, this was passionate. He consumed her. All doubt, all fear; every thought fled from her mind as she could do nothing but feel. Suddenly she felt his hand slip under her shirt to finger the rim of her bra tentatively. She tensed up immediately. She didn't even feel when he untucked it! She felt him stop and heard him chuckle softly.

"I—I'm sorry…" Hermione pulled away from him and set about tucking her shirt back in.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop me." Draco grinned. "Don't get me wrong, if you hadn't I would have been very pleased but it just isn't you to make things easy."

"I see." Hermione didn't know if she should be flattered or outraged. Draco leaned forward to kiss her on her lips again. Hermione accepted his lips before pulling away. "So, what about my blood?"

"Yes, please, I'm very hungry for you now." Draco's grin grew larger. He had just had the pleasure of kissing Hermione Granger. That in and of itself was a trip to heaven but if he could taste the essence of her life-force as well…did he even deserve all of this?

"Okay…so how do you do it?" Hermione asked nervously. Draco laughed and kissed her hands. She was a treasure, this Hermione Granger.

::

The wind whipped at his dark cloak angrily. Viktor Krum looked up to the sky, shielding his eyes from the harsh sun, and watched the clouds roll by in the distance blanketing the façade of Hogwarts in shadow. It would take about two hours until the storm reached him. He could get a good hunt in at that time. Looking around him, Viktor noticed a small town in the distance. He didn't know whether it was a wizard town or Muggle. He hoped it was a Wizarding town. Muggles tasted horrible. Bitter like their lives. Making long striding steps, Viktor swiftly made it to the town and breathed a sigh of relief. He should have known that it would be Wizarding. This close to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, only Wizards would hang around.

Striding through the streets, Viktor recognized it as Hogsmeade. He'd visited it during the Hogwarts hosted Tri-wizard tournament. Only briefly, however, since he was distracted at the time. Not only with the tournament but also with a curly haired bookworm. She had been lovely. Many times Viktor wanted to taste her but unfortunately, there was too much publicity at the time. Not only that, but she had been curiously resistant to his call. She had accompanied him to the ball, however. It was a memorable night but the innocent little sprite didn't even try to peck him on the cheek. It had seemed that she was too shy to even hold his hand.

Viktor had always had a taste for innocent girls. It was his flavor of choice. Many vampires, once they had lived long enough, developed a preference for the blood they drank. Viktor's sire, Alfred, said he craved young men around Viktor's age of 18. Viktor had been lucky to have found him then. Viktor was dying of dragon pox 20 years ago and he had convinced Alfred to turn him. In return, Viktor supplied the old man with boys. It would seem that Alfred had lost the will to hunt after an unfortunate event some 65 years ago. He wailed about his lost desire almost daily; remarking at how nobody ever measure up to this one boy he had tasted so long ago. Including Viktor.

Viktor didn't necessarily care one way or another. He wasn't the healthiest when he had met Alfred so naturally his blood wouldn't have been perfect. But the woe Alfred instilled upon him constantly had finally made Viktor pursue the boy Alfred missed so dearly.

Draco Malfoy.

He was a tumbleweed vampire without proper guidance. It was that fact that made him so hard to find in the first place. He was constantly on the move, paranoid, and unpredictable. Viktor had known that Draco went to Durmstrang before moving to Hogwarts only after the fact. He had gone by the name Abraxas Snape in class. Viktor hadn't even known he was a vampire until only three months ago. It was the description given by Alfred that jogged his memory. It was hard to forget a face as uniquely beautiful as Draco's. How had he managed to escape notice for so long? What was his trick?

It hardly mattered now. Viktor had pledged to find Draco and return him to his sire. The boy had been without proper vampire supervision for too long anyway. He has been too free. It was Viktor's turn to be free. If Alfred was distracted by Draco, perhaps Viktor could escape notice if he left for good. Even now, Viktor knew he was on a specific timeframe. If he didn't return to Alfred soon (hopefully with Draco in tow) he would be pursued by the massive old vampire. Angering Alfred only happened once. Any other time and you'll be dead.

"Heeey! I know you! You're the famous Quidditch player, Viktor Krum, aren't you?" A female's voice said from Viktor's side.

Turning his head, Viktor surveyed the girl. She was skinny with shining blue eyes and dark brown hair. She had freckles blushing her face and a wide teethy smile. She wasn't terribly attractive but she certainly wasn't ugly. She looked to be about 14 years old. Just perfect. Viktor nodded his head in affirmative as the girl swooned.

"I was just going to get something to eat. Do join me." Viktor stressed his accent and held out his arm. The girl gleefully took hold of him.

He led her quite a distance away before making a bee-line toward a secluded alleyway. The girl squeaked momentarily before Viktor put his call over her. Her eyes dilated and her face slacked in the telltale look of a trance. Brushing her hair behind her shoulders, Viktor tilted her head to the side. He had complete control over her. Opening his mouth to accommodate his teeth, Viktor leaned in to bite her tiny neck. He relished in her sweet innocent blood as it ran down his throat.

After he drained her fully he gently placed her lifeless body on the ground and folded her arms in a "praying" manner, interlocking the fingers. He liked them like that, his victims; they seemed even more innocent in their death, positioned in that way. Viktor took a moment more to admire the girl before heading in the direction of Hogwarts School. He had a task to finish, and now that he was filled with the vital life of the girl, he'd be prepared for anything Draco tried to throw at him.


	7. The Claim

**A/N:** I know it's been a while but I went on Holiday and when I got back I couldn't find the motivation to continue any of my stories until recently. I decided to do this one first because it was the one most finished before I left. Not much is happening in the story-line other than a few things. I consider this a transition between events.

**The Claim**

It was a quick stop at Dumbledore's office to complete the transfer that initiated the conflict that was to follow. Viktor was emerging from the room confident that all was secure. He had all of his papers organized and each one looked legit. All he had to do next was go to Slytherin common room and acquire a bed. He knew that Draco was Slytherin and he had no trouble getting the sorting hat to say that's where he belonged as well. Vampires were shrewd just like the Slytherins. It was a shoo in. It was then that he had run into Harry Potter and a couple of his Gryffindor friends. At first, Viktor was confident that he would be greeted by the dark haired wizard with a fair amount of kindness but what he got was a stone face, eerily distant, Harry Potter.

He knew the boy. Viktor had competed with him in the tournament. What he remembered of Harry Potter was that he was an overly eager, simple boy who wanted to make everyone happy. He had been easy to get along with and Viktor thought several times when he knew him that if only this boy was a girl, he'd want to taste him. Innocence was Harry's cloak of honor. So it was quite a surprise to get such a lukewarm welcome from the Gryffindor. Viktor looked around for any sign of his curly haired angel. He didn't find her amongst the group.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked but no sooner than he got the words out, Harry immediately answered.

"She's with her boyfriend." He said quickly. His friends looked at Harry quizzically, clearly at a loss over Harry's reaction. Harry then forced a pleasant smile. It looked real enough but Viktor wasn't fooled. Harry seemed like he could barely stand the sight of him. It was really odd. Viktor tried to remember what else he could about the Gryffindor. He remembered that the boy often knew things that others didn't. Like he could read your mind or that he could see into the future. Viktor thought that must be it. Harry knew what Viktor was and what he was there to do. Was he friendly with Draco? Viktor decided to take it easy for a while and avoid the Gryffindor as much as he could.

It was the answer Harry gave him concerning the innocent beauty he had met in her fourth year that finally caused Viktor's pleasant mood to drop. Hermione Granger had a boyfriend? She was the type of girl that shied away from such affections. Who was it that swayed her?

"Are you going to be going to school here now, Viktor?" Ron asked. He remembered the redheaded boy had somewhat admired him last he was in Hogwarts. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

"Yes, Slytherin." Viktor answered.

"Tough luck, mate." A sandy haired Irishman grinned at him and tugged playfully at Harry's cuff. "Hey, hopefully you join the Quidditch team so someone could challenge our champion. We've been lacking competition since Malfoy refused to join."

"Malfoy?" Viktor almost felt himself smile but since he wasn't the type to do such things, he didn't. So, Draco was using his real name. Interesting. Did he think he could blend in without notice? Foolish boy.

"Yeah, Draco Malfoy." The Irishman nodded and continued to smile. "You should probably know him, he came from Durmstrang too."

"Yes, his name sounds familiar." Viktor pretended to think. Apparently they didn't know Draco had attended Durmstrang under another name. He wasn't going to out the boy yet. Outing him meant outing himself.

"You could hardly miss someone like Draco." A redheaded girl to the right of Harry spoke. Despite his innocently curly haired angel, this redhead seemed to be exactly his type. She was clearly innocent and pretty enough. Harry gradually positioned himself in front of Ginny and smiled disarmingly at Viktor.

"He's a personality that sticks with you." Harry said. He nudged the Irishman and started to walk away. "I'll be seeing you around then, Viktor."

Viktor watched the group walk away. He was tempted to listen to their conversation but since he noticed Harry wasn't speaking he figured the others wouldn't have anything interesting to say. Turning back to the direction he was first heading, Viktor made his way to the Slytherin common room. Perhaps Draco was there.

::

The view was magnificent. Hermione had to look toward the horizon, however, so that she was distracted from where they were. The steeple Draco favored at the very highest part of the castle was a sheer drop down to the outer courtyard. Draco took her up to sit with him, to experience the joy he felt when he was there. Hermione was flattered that he would share such a place with her.

Dating Draco Malfoy was like standing in a whirlwind. The Maelstrom of his passion and strength seemed almost too much to bear at times; other times when Hermione managed to close her eyes and just experience this intense man, it was like she was a part of something bigger than herself. He wanted to stand near her, he wanted to touch her and smell her, and he just wanted to be around her. It was powerful. He was powerful and his being in close proximity to her seemed to transfer that strength into her. She felt like she could do anything with him standing near.

He had confided in her nearly all of his past, including the one before he became a vampire. Hermione had a feeling he held back some of the more gruesome aspects of his history directly after becoming a vampire. Without a sire to lead him, he had acted rashly in his hunting. He didn't go into detail but Hermione's imagination filled in the blanks. She put in there the most heinous acts she could think of. Afterward, she still wanted to be around him. His regret, his lack of control at the time, and his attitude now made her forget it ever happened. How could she ever have thought he was an insufferable beast before? It seemed ludicrous now.

"You should see it at night. You get an uninhibited view of the stars." Draco said from behind her. Hermione was sitting between his legs, his arm wrapped securely around her. Hermione snuggled back into his chest. Who knew that Draco Malfoy could make her so happy?

"I love the stars." Hermione sighed contently. She could feel Draco's deep rumble of a chuckle in her back.

"I know. You would complain up and down about how Weasley and Potter would go out after curfew but you'd always hang back and look at the stars while they played.

"How did you know that?" Hermione half turned and looked at him. He smirked and patted the steeple under him.

"Because I was here doing the same." He said.

"How come I never noticed you were like this?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Because I was irritated that you could resist my call." Draco nudged her back around until they were seated the way they were before.

"Resist your call?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I found out shortly after becoming a vampire that they have the ability to hypnotize and pull in victims. It's called a "call" and it makes your prey willing to die." Draco shrugged. "When I transferred here I tentatively tried everyone I came into contact with. You, Weasley, and Potter resisted my call. Not only that but you didn't even seem to hear it. It irritated me that three people, friends at that, could be able to do it. I singled you out, my dear, because you seemed to react more to my bullying. I found it fun. You found me horrible. I can imagine why, I wasn't at all nice."

"You're so childish." Hermione laughed. "A 65 year old childish Vampire."

"Come on." Draco said as he stood up and lifted her. She made only a small protest before Draco leapt off the building…then she made a huge protest. Draco just laughed. He ran all the way to the lake at top speed and then spun her around. They were going so fast that when he stopped they sprayed water across the lake. Standing in ankle deep water, he gazed into her flushed face with genuine affection. "I liked it when you stood up to me, you know."

"Oh?" Hermione tried to smooth down her hair but found it was a lost cause. With the wind from Draco's running and the moisture of the lake, her hair was a mess. "It needed to be done. I don't cower to anyone, you know."

"Made things interesting for me." Draco grinned and stuck a wild piece of curl behind her ear. Hermione contemplated him for a little while before smiling slyly.

"Two days." Hermione said suddenly. Draco was taken back and looked at her oddly. She let out a soft laugh and backed away from him. She spread her arms in display. "Two days since you kissed me by this lake. You remember? You said you were afraid you'd hurt me because you wanted to bite me."

"I remember." Draco put his hands in his pockets and tilted his head at her in question. Where was she going with this? The first time he drank her blood in the supply closet was the most intense experience of his life. He was in ecstasy when he tasted her. Her blood suited her nicely. It was vibrant and powerful with just a little bit of spice. His past prejudice against Muggle-born blood was blown out of the water. It wasn't the Muggle blood but the magic and personality that made blood have a certain taste. Hermione's was perfect. Just a little bit had him feeling better than he had in ages. It suited him nicely. Afterward, however, Draco only wanted to be with her in another way. He never even thought about her blood. He wanted everything Hermione had to offer but was willing to get only what was freely given.

"Well, you haven't thought about draining me since, have you?" Hermione raised her eyebrows and waited for the answer. Draco laughed and started kicking the water around.

"Well…no…but that's understandable." When Hermione looked at him in question he elaborated. "You're giving it up. I don't feel like attacking you because I know I get to taste you…in many ways."

"Wipe the smirk off your face." Hermione rolled her eyes. "We've just kissed and you'd think I've given it _all_ up. Blood donation isn't as important as the _other_ thing."

Draco enveloped Hermione in his arms completely, holding her tight. She snuggled closer. He couldn't believe she just said that! How easily she had been handling this! Draco was so lucky to have found someone like Hermione Granger.

"Mmm, when can I have all of you?" Draco whispered huskily into her ear. Hermione sighed happily.

She sure in the hell wasn't going to be that easy for him but she was undoubtedly in love. She was amazed at how that didn't scare her. How easy it was to think those thoughts. Hermione didn't even think of Draco as a vampire. Draco was Draco. And when he stopped pestering her negatively, she could see the brilliance he hid underneath.

"We'll see how you behave in the future." Hermione pulled away from Draco as she answered his question. She put her hands on her hips and lifted her chin smugly. "You have to earn time with me."

"You're so cruel." Draco fake pouted.

"You guys goin' for a swim?" Ron grinned as he approached the pair. "Not sunny enough if you ask me."

"Hey!" Hermione smiled as she watched the rest of the Gryffindors coming from behind the redhead. "How'd you guys know where we were?"

"Harry knew." Ginny skipped up, poking her brother in the side as she flew by him. Ron scowled and rubbed the wound. "He said he wanted to talk to Draco."

"Me?" Draco scrunched his face up. "Why?"

"Guy things, I suppose." Ginny shrugged before leaning over to whisper conspiratorially at Hermione. "I think he wants to do the protective older brother talk. Harry is acting very assertive today."

"Is he now?" Hermione eyed the somber looking Harry as he joined the rest of the group. He briefly nodded and smiled at Hermione before jerking his head in Draco's direction to show the blonde he wanted Draco to follow him. Hermione watched the two walk off with a massive amount of curiosity until she was splashed ruthlessly by Ron. Dean, Seamus, Ron, Ginny and her then got into a vicious water fight.

A little ways away, in small grove of trees, Harry led Draco from the laughing group of friends. The blond had his hands in his pockets to keep them from fidgeting. Harry Potter was an extremely powerful wizard. Draco knew that in a fight he could rely on his vampiric powers to get away but he had no delusions about actually defeating the dark haired wizard. The boy was almost a vampire himself with his instincts and reaction timing. There was a reason he was the number one seeker of Hogwarts. Harry turned around and eyed Draco.

"I had a dream about you." He bluntly spat out. Draco smirked and put himself in a more casual stance.

"I'm flattered but I'm dating Hermione now." Draco said. Harry broke into a grin and rolled his eyes.

"Not the reason we're here but thanks for breaking the ice."

"Why are we here?" Draco asked. Harry Potter certainly knew how to build suspense.

"An old friend of yours has just transferred to Hogwarts." Harry stated. Draco immediately tensed up again. In his head he catalogued all the potential ex-students of his that could cause a problem for him. He came up empty. He was confident that he wasn't found out when he attended Durmstrang. Nobody knew what he was. The only people that knew in Hogwarts were two girls. One he's dating and one he trusted. "Viktor Krum."

Draco wasn't expecting that name. He felt like his body had turned stone. He had known that Viktor was a vampire almost immediately after meeting the other boy several years back. The other boy didn't go to great lengths to hide it, only enough for him not to be caught by the authorities. The instincts Draco had as a vampire was to march to wherever Viktor was and chase him out. He had those feelings before. When he was a student at Durmstrang he simply avoided the other boy. He didn't want another vampire to know he was there as much, if not more, than he wanted anyone else to know. Vampires were territorial. Extremely territorial. Draco thought that he could do the same thing as he did in Durmstrang. Avoid the other vampire and keep a low profile.

"You can hardly call him a friend." Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "I barely talked to him. We ran with different crowds."

"You're going to run into him more than you would like." Harry responded ominously. Draco blinked and swallowed. "Like I said, I had a dream. Most of the time its about nothing of importance at all but they always come true in the end…This time it was about something important."

"Do tell." Draco stepped closer.

"Viktor is interested in Hermione." Harry said. Draco noticed that Harry's lips twitched with amusement before he realized he was growling. Draco hurriedly coughed and looked away from the dark haired wizard. "Just the reaction you're going to need. I dreamt that she will be spirited away. There's no disputing that, no mistranslation. She will be kidnapped by Viktor if you don't stake a claim and protect her."

"I'll kill him!" Draco snarled. Harry widened his eyes in surprise. Draco Malfoy was in full vampire mode. Teeth out and eyes bright. Draco didn't care. Viktor won't touch what is rightfully his! Hermione gave herself to him! No one will take that away!

"Put those teeth away and save the righteous anger for Krum." Harry said. "There's more. Viktor Krum isn't here just to meddle with Hermione. In fact, he came for you. He works for someone who wants nothing but destruction. So, prepare yourself."

"Can't you tell me more?" Draco asked as he got himself under control.

"Yeah, like I can control this." Harry rolled his eyes. "I just dream these things."

"Right…" Draco turned to leave then stopped. Harry didn't seem all too surprised that he was a vampire. Did Ginny talk? "Hey, Potter, when did you—"

"Late last year." Harry answered before he could finish. "After you refused the seeker position on Slytherin I had a dream as to WHY. It was quite a shock, let me tell you. I figured it was for the best. I don't know if I can be as fast as a vampire."

"You're a very strange man, Potter." Draco said. Did it never occur to the other boy to turn Draco in to the authorities?

"Tell me about it." Harry smiled.

"Thanks for the heads up." Draco waved over his shoulder as he walked back toward the lake.

What he saw sent his blood boiling. Viktor Krum was talking to Hermione. The others were nowhere in sight. They left her alone with such a dangerous man? Draco growled and used all of his vampire speed to reach the two. Viktor backed up in surprise as Draco slid in front of Hermione and bared his teeth to him.

"You stay away from her Krum!" Draco growled. Hermione grabbed at his arm in surprise. "She's mine!"

"What are you doing?! We were just talking!" She yelled in outrage. How dare Draco act like a Neanderthal! And since when was she a possession!? Draco ignored her and continued to make a show of snarling at Viktor.

"Well, well, well, ABRAXUS. This wasn't really the welcome I was expecting." Viktor said calmly. He mockingly exaggerated the name Draco had used at Durmstrang. He figured that if Hermione knew that the blonde was lying to her that it would be easier to get her to do what he wanted. He looked pointedly at Hermione and then back toward Draco.

"She knows. Now go away; there is no welcome for you here." Draco seethed. Viktor widened his eyes in surprise and looked back at Hermione. The curly haired girl was silent but she was scowling at Draco. Hermione knew…what exactly?

"You've claimed her?" Viktor asked. Hermione looked startlingly at Viktor and back toward Draco. The blonde was still in full teeth and Hermione didn't seem all that bothered by it. Viktor was shocked that Draco would attempt a normal relationship with a human. It was unprecedented. And completely crazy.

"I have." Draco stood up straight and gazed coolly at Viktor. He reached for Hermione's arm and pulled her more securely to him. This time Hermione accepted the domination and clung to the blonde's arm. She still looked confused by what was going on.

"Well then, I have no choice." Viktor bared his teeth. Hermione gasped as she watched Viktor's brown eyes turn crystal blue. "Draco Malfoy, I challenge you."


	8. Priorities of the Few

**A/N:** I find that I have a terrible amount of trouble with action scenes so forgive me if this is lackluster. Constructive criticism will be much appreciated.

**WARNINGS!!!!! This can get a bit gory now…I'm warning you! Blood will be boundless! Also, language. **

**The Priorities of the Few**

The first thing Draco made sure to do was to push Hermione away from him before Viktor's large body impacted with his own. The force of the hit drove both vampires further along the black lake. They skipped along the surface like stones. Draco arched his back and kicked Viktor over his head midair. He heard Viktor's body splash into the water behind him and struggled to right himself. He fell into the water feet first, managed to gain footing on the soft sand at the bottom of the lake and jumped back to the surface. As soon as he reached the air he felt a hand grab his ankle and was immediately jerked back under the water. Draco opened his eyes and saw Viktor as he continued to pull the blond further in the deep end. Apparently the Bulgarian thought he had a better advantage under water. Snarling, Draco landed his free foot hard to the side of Viktor's head. Draco then tucked in his limbs and shot away. Water was his element. He was smaller and sleeker than the oversize oaf. That meant he was faster.

Finding ground at the bottom again, Draco paused and looked around him for any sign of the Bulgarian vampire. He saw a shadow in the distance and using his feet on the ground as a kick off, Draco shot toward it. He tackled Viktor at his side, rearranged himself and kicked the vampire down to the bottom of the lake. Viktor hit hard but recovered quickly. You just couldn't do much damage under water where there was resistance. Draco shot away again but immediately went to the surface. He had to think fast. He saw that Hermione had disappeared from the shore and he hoped that she, for once, didn't get a teacher for help. He certainly didn't need that right now.

Viktor surfaced a few feet away from Draco. He caught sight of the blonde before diving under again. Draco went under too and the two met up again to grapple. Both could hold their breaths far longer than any human so keeping the other under water wasn't going to accomplish anything. Frustrated at the way the fight was going, Draco bared his teeth and bit Viktor in the arm. The other vampire immediately released Draco in surprise. Taking the opportunity, Draco reached the shore. He didn't get far before Viktor grabbed his neck and pushed him into a tree. The force caused the tree to let out a sickening crack and lean.

"What were you thinking!?" Viktor roared. The Bulgarian looked truly frightening with his teeth bared, brows together and eyes glowing with anger. To anyone else, the fury of Viktor Krum might have cowed them into submission. No one else was like Draco Malfoy. The blonde snarled and bared his teeth too. "Vampires DON'T bite other vampires!"

Wearing a bored look, Draco simply kneed him between the legs. Howling and backing up a couple of feet, Viktor bent over just enough to allow Draco to kick him in the face.

"I don't give a fuck what vampires do or don't do!" Draco growled and went into a crouching position. "I'm Draco Malfoy!"

Viktor open palm hit Draco in the face and followed through until Draco plowed into the tree again. The tree, finally giving in to the attacks, cracked completely and fell. By then the two vampires were already gone, speeding around the other trees and landing punches and kicks wherever they could. More than one tree fell in their onslaught and timber cracks could be heard echoing through the grove.

One such tree, caused by Draco flying into it courtesy of Viktor, started falling just as Hermione was coming back into the area. She had gone to get help from Harry Potter (the first person she found in the area) and didn't see the tree coming down until it was too late. Harry quickly cast stupefy on Viktor but couldn't get to the tree in time. Hermione fell to the ground and placed her hands over head. She felt a wind in front of her and heard an impact but never felt the tree hit her. Slowly opening her eyes she stared directly into Draco's pain filled orbs. He was on all fours on top of her.

"Hey, Hermione…" Draco forced out. "You even got a wand?"

"I didn't have time." Hermione said with a shaky smile. Leave it to Draco to be snarky even at a time like this. She then felt wetness on her legs and hands. Looking down, Hermione saw blood. Lots of it. She soon found that the source was coming from a branch that had impaled Draco at a side in his back and had gone through to his stomach. The blood was simply pouring out of his wound. "Holy shit!"

"Yeah…" Draco agreed. His arms and legs were starting to wobble from the weight of the tree and the loss of blood. Hermione immediately took out her wand. Her hands shook and the wand felt sticky in her blood soaked hand.

"W-w-wing" Hermione started. Her eyes were blurring from tears and she was having a difficult time getting the spell out. "Wingardium Leviosa."

The tree started to lift and Draco, at first, started to go with it before his weight caused him to slip off the tree's impaling branch. His wound made a disgusting glopping sound as the branch moved out of his body. He landed on Hermione with a lifeless thud. Hermione struggled to keep the spell going after that. Not only was she shaking and crying but she also had the full weight of Draco Malfoy on her. They were both covered in blood.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Another spell came from Harry Potter and the tree effortlessly flew some distance away. Harry had Viktor in a full body bind and leaned against a trunk. He ran to Hermione and Draco. Draco hadn't moved since he was released from the tree. "Is he ok?"

"He will be." Hermione said with urgency. "Get him off of me and lay him on his back."

Harry did as he was told. Draco was paler than usual and panting with weariness. Hermione set about settling and healing the worst of his wounds with the help of Harry; at least they made the blood stop pouring out of his belly. She then rummaged in his pockets to find the quill. She silently thanked whatever forces caused the pen to be intact after the battle and used her wand to transfigure it into the syringe. She hastily removed her soaked robe and rolled up her shirt sleeve. Jabbing the syringe into her arm, Hermione started drawing out her blood. She then put the end in Draco's mouth and pushed the blood out.

"This isn't fast enough." Hermione said hastily. She looked around before spotting a twig. She threw it at Harry then stabbed the syringe back into her arm. The duel holes were turning a horrible blue and the pain was intense but Hermione just gritted and started pulling out her blood. "Transfigure that twig into a tube. I'm going to give him a transfusion."

Harry did as he was told and Hermione set up a crude form of blood transfusion from her vein directly into Draco's mouth. All the while, Viktor Krum was watching the scene completely spellbound. He was amazed that the innocent girl he had known when she was fourteen could be so in command. He never saw a human show so much love for the life of a vampire. It was a monumental event, one that Viktor didn't realize he was lucky enough to witness. He couldn't look away as Hermione urged Draco to swallow her blood. She spoke softly and soothingly toward the semi conscious blonde vampire and stroked his head tenderly. Soon, Hermione's head started weaving and Harry quickly stopped the transfusion, gently took the syringe out of Hermione's arm and healed her small wounds. He then laid her beside Draco. She curled up a little in his arms and placed a hand on his chest. She smiled to herself as she felt his heart still beating before succumbing to sleep.

Viktor was silent as he watched Harry rearrange the two comfortably. The dark haired wizard then turned around and regarded Viktor thoughtfully. He noticed that Harry had a certain look of confusion before shaking his head and walking toward him.

"So, she actually cares for him?" Viktor asked as Harry removed Viktor's wand from his pocket. He knew it didn't do much but Harry figured that it would be worse to let the vampire keep another weapon.

"She actually loves him." Harry corrected. He pocketed the wand and contemplated Viktor again. "This isn't over is it?"

"What do you mean?" Viktor asked. "Will I attack him again? Yes. Will I attack her? No. She has obviously changed since the last time I met her. He changed her."

"She changed herself. She was far too mature than you gave her credit for anyway." Harry tilted his head and talked to Viktor as if he was a child. It rankled the vampire a bit. Who the hell did this Wizard think he was? "Go away, Vampire. You can only bring pain if you stay here."

"I have class." Viktor said stubbornly. In his mind he finished,_ I have a mission and I refuse to go back empty handed._ Harry contemplated Viktor a moment more before sighing irritably and releasing the full body bind he had on him.

"I'll watch you like a hawk, Viktor, you can believe that." He said icily. "I know that I cannot keep you away nor do I want to kill you. However, if you act out again and risk the safety of the students I will."

"You're a man of many faces I see." Viktor said as he dusted himself off. He was rather bruised from his fight with Draco. Who knew such a thin man could pack such a huge punch. He was also shocked at how assertive Harry Potter turned out to be. What is it with Hogwarts? This school certainly toughens you up. "Can I have my wand back?"

"No." Harry smiled sardonically. "I am not about to arm a vampire with more firepower."

"What will I do in classes?" Viktor was extremely irritated. This wizard thought too highly of himself. He was too arrogant.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Harry smiled brightly.

Viktor scowled and headed back to the castle. He'll get even with the dark haired wizard after he captured Draco. It's too bad about Hermione. She certainly had changed. She was still beautiful but not quite so innocent anymore. He knew one thing though; Draco most certainly did not claim her as he said he did. She was still without the mark of one claimed and Viktor knew that Draco hadn't taken all of her innocence yet. He had not slept with her nor had he formally claimed her in a vampiric way. Perhaps if he took her away from the blond vampire he could get the old Hermione back and claim her himself. They could travel the world while Draco stayed with Alfred. If Draco could have a normal relationship with a human then Viktor certainly could. How hard could it be?

As Viktor made himself comfortable in the Slytherin dorms for the night he wondered what he was going to do all night while everyone else slept. He wasn't one to read. He could find where Draco went during these times another day. It certainly wouldn't do to make such a large ruckus his first night at Hogwarts. That would be suspicious. The more he thought about Draco's life at Hogwarts the more he wondered about how he managed to blend into society as much as he did. Did he feed using the syringe? That sounded practical enough and was most likely the case. How many people knew he was a vampire? Harry and Hermione certainly did. How many more? Who were his allies? Viktor decided to watch Draco's circle of friends closely. It might help him later on. Late into the night, listening to the snoring of his house mates, Viktor Krum furrowed his brows as a thought hit him. Something that was the most important thing to him: how was HE going to eat without being noticed? Durmstrang was a school in the middle of a crowded city. He could feed any time he wanted and then escape back into the building undetected. Hogwarts was annoyingly isolated with only a few small towns and farms in the area. If he had a wand he would be able to use the syringe trick he saw earlier. Too bad Harry took it, now he had to hunt.

::

Draco had a splitting headache and a sharp pain in his abdomen that threatened to rip him in half. He groaned and tried to get up. He felt a weight on his chest that hindered him. He had no idea where he was or what had happened. The last thing he remembered was a tree falling toward Hermione and then things got blurry. He thought he had reached her in time and that she said something afterward but whatever happened he couldn't be sure. Draco opened his eyes and squinted down toward the weight on his chest. He saw nothing but auburn curls swirling around first and then he realized he was without a shirt.

"Hermione?" His voice seemed hoarse. He licked his lips, swallowed and tried again. "Hermione, is that you?"

Hermione muttered something in her sleep and turned her head. Draco smiled down at her peacefully sleeping face. Relief spread through him like hot cocoa and for the first time in a very long time, Draco Malfoy felt like crying. Hermione was okay.

"Oh? You're awake." A voice said in the corner of the room. Draco, with his superior eyesight in the dark, could clearly make out the smiling face of Harry Potter. He was carrying a pot of water and a wash cloth that was suspiciously stained red. The dark haired boy put the water down and approached Draco, motioning toward his naked chest. "I hope you don't mind. I had to get a lot of blood off of you. I couldn't just scourgify you with that wound so tender. I might have opened it back up."

"Yeah right Potter, you were just itching for an opportunity to give me a sexy gay sponge bath." Draco smirked and raised a hand to pet at Hermione's hair absent mindedly. The girl snuggled closer and sighed.

"You're right. I orchestrated Viktor's attack, the falling tree, and your sudden impalement just for a chance to feel you up while you were unconscious." Harry said with a deadpan voice.

"I knew it." Draco nodded as his smirk turned into a good natured grin. "I told you, though. I'm with Hermione now so I'm not interested."

"Oh how will I go on?" Harry said with mock woe as he held the back of his hand to his forehead.

"So, what's the verdict, doc?" Draco asked getting back to business.

"You were indeed impaled but thanks to the quick thinking of Hermione there, you were saved. She managed to give you an on the spot blood transfusion that replaced your depleted blood supply after we managed to patch you up. She used a lot of her blood so after she passed out I moved you both here to recover. I have food ready for her once she wakes up as I'm sure she'll need it." Harry pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Where's here?" Draco asked and took a look around. The place seemed like a dilapidated shack.

"The shrieking shack." Harry answered. "It's as good a place as any and no faculty or student will get curious as to why you were covered in blood and half dead."

"Ah." Draco nodded. "And Viktor?"

"I let him go."

"What!?" Draco rose from his lying down position in anger, disturbing Hermione in the process. "I would have killed him!"

"Yes, and that is why I'm not you." Harry replied calmly. Hermione groaned and started to get up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"He almost killed her!" Draco yelled while pointing at Hermione. She blinked at the finger as she rose all the way to a sitting position.

"He didn't." Harry replied. He then sighed. "Look, I know how you feel. Believe me, I do. But trust me when I say that I have my reasons."

"Like hell I trust you!" Draco rebounded.

"I do." Hermione cut in softly. Both boys looked toward her. She turned toward Draco. "I trust him, Draco. There must be something important that he knows."

"Hermione, he just told me today that Viktor was going to kidnap you." Draco admonished. "Something about a dream..."

"That hasn't happened yet." Harry said. Draco whipped around to glare at Harry as Hermione did the same, only with a wide eyed confused look. Clearing his throat, Harry got up and started pacing. "I got to thinking about it after the fight was settled and Draco wasn't in any immediate danger of dying. My dream took place in a different setting. Not in the grove by the lake."

"So it has yet to happen." Hermione said. "Do you know where it is to be?"

"No, I don't recognize the place." Harry said. "I'm sorry Hermione."

"All the more reason to have killed the guy!" Draco huffed. "Am I the only one getting this? Kill Viktor and no kidnapping. It's all very simple."

"I couldn't" Harry said. Draco rolled his eyes and stood up completely.

"I can. Give me a moment to get dressed."

"NO!" Harry rounded on Draco and pushed him back down on the bed. Draco blinked and looked from his chest back to Harry. There's that legendary seeker's skill again. The boy was just two steps from vampire himself. "That's where the other part of the dream comes into play, you remember."

"The thing that only wants destruction?" Draco said blandly. "I'll take care of whatever it is when it comes but I'm not going to risk the safety of Hermione!"

"If you kill Viktor you most certainly will risk her safety!" Harry yelled. Draco and Harry glared at each other.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?!" Hermione yelled. She seethed as both boys finally took notice of her again. "From the top, right now!"

As Harry told her about his dream Draco contemplated the turn of events. He wasn't sure what was going to happen and how to prepare himself for it but he knew one thing for certain. Hermione Granger was the most important thing in his life and he would gladly die to keep her safe. Whatever Viktor had planned and whatever was coming wasn't high on his priority list. Hermione was number one.


	9. Next Chapter of the Memiors

A/N: Another long period of silence. For that I am sorry but I lost my computer for a while. Hopefully this will make up for it…

I believe I've made Dumbledore a bit narcissistic…sorry but I like him like that. He's quirkier than ever before. YAY!

Also, Viktor is extremely creepy for a bit in this chapter. I'm not sure how I'm going to end his personal story but I'd like to redeem him if I can manage it without messing up the greater story.

Harry shines like a bright star on a dark night! He's my hero in this chapter.

**Next Chapter to the Memiors**

Albus Dumbledore hummed a merry tune as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth and turned to a blank page in his ongoing memoirs. There certainly was a lot of activity at Hogwarts this afternoon, even without his directly meddling as he had the occasion to do from time to time. He had every intention to eventually put his foot into the fray but had purposefully held back to see how things progressed. Perhaps it was about time he started another chapter to his life's story? What should this chapter be called? The Vampiric Blood feud of '08? Perhaps he should just stick it in with The Years of Harry Potter book? It seemed that boy got into something every year. Albus hadn't had this much excitement since…well since Harry's father went to school. It must be in the Potter blood to attract trouble. He already had three books completed centering on either the Marauders or their kin; with Harry having his own special series.

Except this year it seemed to be centered on Hermione Granger and two competing vampires.

_Never mind that_, Albus thought as he dipped his lucky quill into his lucky ink, _I'm sure it has something to do with Harry Potter._ Albus had a keen sense when it came to things like that. Harry Potter was pulling strings on the whole situation. He was sure of it. It was to be expected after all. Albus had found out about Harry's prophetic dreams in his first year and since then made sure to watch the little dark haired wizard closely. He wasn't disappointed. There was the sorcerer's stone incident in first year; the chamber of secrets in second; in his third, Harry met escaped convict/godfather Sirius and werewolf, Remus; his forth put him in the tournament while his fifth got Delores Umbridge fired from the ministry; and while last year wasn't as eventful as the others, Draco Malfoy, a vampire, arrived at Hogwarts and took a liking to picking on Harry and his friends. Perhaps sixth and seventh years of Harry Potter's life could be combined. They could have a Vampiric theme.

It delighted Dumbledore that he had always had a part in Harry's adventures. It made his own memoirs that much more exciting to read.

So it was that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, added to his Years of Harry Potter book in a series of books in the Encyclopedia of Albus Dumbledore's Life.

The title was still in the works.

::

"Is this what you intend to do from now on?" Hermione asked as she bit into her sandwich Harry had supplied. Harry had left to go back to Hogwarts only a half hour ago but the silence after he had left seemed to stretch on for hours. Hermione had had enough of it.

"Do what?" Draco played dumb. He should have known better than to think someone of Hermione's caliber could be fooled.

"You know what, jerk." Hermione glared, completely oblivious that bread crumbs were on her lower lip. He wasn't going to tell her about it. She was totally cute. "Are you going to attack every guy that even speaks to me?"

"You know why I did what I did." Draco rolled his eyes and stood up. Hermione had gotten up from the bed long before then and settled herself onto the table to gorge. She looked pale and fragile. Draco wanted to hold her.

"Yes, and your lack of diplomacy was the direct cause of that wound in your torso." Hermione pointed to the still tender scar in the shape of a sunburst star on Draco's bare stomach. He started to rub it self-consciously.

"I don't think you understand the inner workings of a vampire." Draco said defensively. Hermione raised an eyebrow and put her sandwich down to appraise her boyfriend.

"I'm afraid it is you who doesn't know the inner workings of a vampire." She said. "I think you could learn much from Viktor."

"You have got to be joking." Draco stared at her as if she grew another head. Perhaps it would be a good thing if she had; her current one wasn't working evidently.

"I'm serious." Hermione informed. "I had noticed you bit him when Harry had him bound up and you were unconscious. You simply shouldn't do that lightly to another vampire. Let alone Viktor."

"And why the hell not?" Draco would rather she called him Krum. Calling him by his first name seemed too familiar.

"It stakes a claim to him."

"EEW!" Draco immediately started to scrape at his tongue. Hermione, the heartless one, had the nerve to smirk.

"I'm surprised you never read up on it before." Hermione said.

"I was too busy trying to forget that I was a vampire and blend in." Draco replied. "I didn't want to know what vampires normally did. I just wanted to be normal."

Draco didn't remember when Hermione got up but when her lips pressed against his he didn't care. She was soft and adorably sweet. Draco growled and grabbed her up in his arms. She submitted nicely and threw her arms around his neck with fervor as Draco deepened the kiss. They both fell back on the ratty old bed. Draco marveled in Hermione's body as it pressed up against his. She fit so nicely in his arms.

"Mmmm." Hermione smiled seductively from on top of Draco.

"What was that for so I can do it again sometime?" Draco smiled.

"It was just that you seemed really…human just a moment ago." Hermione shrugged.

"Thank you." Draco's smile turned into a mischievous grin. His hand flittered up her back and under her shirt, fingers flirting with the strap of her bra. "Saaay, how about we continue what you started…"

"On this ratty old bed? No thanks." Hermione shot off of him so fast, blush firmly in place, all he could do was blink. She made a great show of straightening her shirt.

"Well, you started it…" Draco slowly sat up. Hermione bit her lip and looked almost longingly back at where her vampire sat on the bed. He looked so sexy, mussed up and…and…well she didn't know what because she wasn't really experienced in anything like that but he looked dangerous. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not. She didn't know if she was ready for that sort of danger.

"I'll start it again, I promise. Just…not now, please." Hermione tried to straighten out her hair. "We're both recovering and this place is dirty…"

"Okay, okay." Draco chuckled. His beautiful fuzzy haired spit-fire was so worth the wait anyway.

::

"So when are you going to do something about the situations in your own school?" Dumbledore looked up from his book and smiled at the young dark haired wizard. It's about time Harry went and saw him.

"Harry, m'boy." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he turned fully at the young wizard's attention. "What brings you up to see me?"

"You know very well 'what'. We seem to have a couple of leeches at each other's throats on school property. I'm asking when you intend to do something about it." Harry grumbled as he sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk and waved his hand in refusal of the offered lemon drop.

"Yes, well it would also seem that you have the situation well at hand." The headmaster proclaimed joyfully.

"One of them was impaled by a tree."

"And yet lived."

"The other vowed a repeated attack and most assuredly will harm students unless restrained."

"Well, that is a problem." The old man steepled his fingers and looked levelly at the young student. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Me!?" Harry reeled back in shock. "I'm a student, not the Headmaster."

"You have proximity on your side, m'boy. I can offer you some guidance and give them detention and a reduction of house points for fighting." Dumbledore smiled.

"Can't you bind their Vampiric powers or something?" Harry asked shaking his head in awe at Dumbledore's complete lack of involvement. Detention and a reduction of house points? Was the old man insane?

"Even if there was such a thing, I wouldn't do it." Dumbledore smiled condescendingly at Harry.

"Why not?" Harry demanded.

"They're students." He said matter of factly. Harry groaned in frustration.

"They're Vampires. You know, highly dangerous. Illegal in the Wizarding world…"

"Overrated law if you ask me." Dumbledore waved it off as if it was nothing. "I don't understand why you want me to interfere, anyhow, Harry. Aren't you the one who runs off into the forbidden forest at the slightest indication of danger just so you can 'help'?"

"Oh." Harry blinked. He should have known… "You've already thought of things, huh?"

"I'll jump in if the situation calls for it." Dumbledore smiled patiently at his student. "I'm not discriminating on my two vampire students just because of their condition, I'm aware of their dispute, who its about, and even a few things you might not be aware of."

"Which you aren't going to enlighten me on." Harry already knew the answer and glowered at Dumbledore's knowing smile and annoying eye twinkle. He sighed. The headmaster of this school has always done that. Every year it seemed to Harry that the old man knew the problems in the school and just let them happen because he was amused by them. Harry figured that Dumbledore just wanted a little excitement so he allowed dangerous things to be near the students just on the off chance it would cause a stir. Every year since Harry entered Hogwarts, he was fighting off something or other while the annoying twinkle in the headmaster's eye glistened more and more each time.

"I suggest you either return Mr. Krum's wand or give him another means to feed himself so he doesn't attack students." Dumbledore said cheerfully and picked up his quill. "Also, I'll write you an excuse as I'm sure you are extremely late for potions class at the moment. Tell Professor Snape that Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy are helping me with a project and that they will return to class tomorrow. Will that be all?"

"I suppose so." Harry sighed in defeat. He knew better than trying to get Dumbledore to help him. Perhaps he should tell him about his dream? Harry thought better of it. Knowing the headmaster, he probably already knew and didn't care. Well, 'didn't care' was too harsh. There was no doubt the Headmaster cared about his students; he just thought it better to let Harry handle things. Harry got up after taking his excuse letter and headed toward the exit. He briefly entertained the idea of Dumbledore being a mafia leader and Harry was a henchman only employed to do the dirty work. He disturbed himself at how closely that fit.

As Dumbledore watched the dark haired wizard leave he felt a moment of pride. That young man will be a very powerful wizard someday. And it was thanks to the handling of none other than himself. He molded him into a fine gentleman. Perhaps he has inadvertently taken the Potter boy under his wing as a mentor. It would certainly add a bit of warmth to his memoirs. Yes, Albus Dumbledore was mentor to Harry Potter. Years later people will see a bit of Albus in Harry. The old man smiled. That'll do.

::

Viktor eyed the legs of one Ginny Weasley with interest. While he was invested in Hermione he couldn't deny the innocent allure of the red headed Weasley girl. Said girl was shifting from foot to foot irritably as she periodically cast a tempus charm to see the time. She was obviously waiting for someone. Viktor didn't care. He narrowed his eyes and approached the girl.

"Ginny Weasley, right?" He practically purred. Ginny spun around in surprise before smiling sheepishly up at Viktor. His fangs practically itched to drain her. She was so pure and young.

"Oh, Viktor. Hello." She said a bit nervously. Viktor smiled disarmingly and sent out his call at her. He knew when it hit because she immediately stopped fidgeting and flushed. Viktor licked his lips. She still had a bit of baby fat in her cheeks. So cute.

"Hello. Would you like to take a walk with me?" He held out his arm for her to take. Her cheeks flushed even more as she looped her arm with his. Viktor was going to savor every drop of this innocent.

He led her to an empty room and slowly turned her to face him. Grabbing a lock of red hair he held it up to his nose to smell. She smelled like cherries. Perfect. Viktor slowly trailed a finger down her soft young cheek and then moved her hair over her shoulder before tilting her head to the side.

"This will only hurt for a second my pet. I'll go easy on you." He whispered seductively against her neck. It was so soft. He couldn't wait to rip it open.

"I can't guarantee the same for you if you go through with what you're planning, Krum." An ice cold voice said from behind the vampire. He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at a very scary looking Harry Potter. The wizard's green eyes practically glowed in the darkness of the room and Viktor idly wondered if Harry was indeed a vampire himself. Viktor felt the girl in his arms squirm a bit. He looked back at her as she blinked out of his hold.

"Harry!" Ginny broke into a very girlish grin. She then realized she was in another guy's arms. She immediately broke free. "Oh, um, it wasn't what it looked like."

"I know, Ginny." Harry smiled sweetly at the girl. "Could you perhaps give Viktor and I a moment alone?"

"Oh! Yeah…" Ginny scurried out of the room blushing furiously. She didn't know what just happened but she knew that Harry saw she was in a room alone with another guy. Was he jealous? One could only hope.

Harry watched Ginny leave the room silently then turned slowly to where Viktor was watching him warily. He regarded the Vampire a moment before reaching into his pocket and retrieving a large bottle of liquid. He tossed it to Viktor without a word. The Vampire caught the item and raised an eyebrow in question.

"I was told to let you have your wand back so you could manage to feed yourself as Draco had done." Harry steely. "I didn't like that idea so I'm going to be giving you blood from now on. I'm going to be monitoring where you go, who you see, and how long you are in a place."

"Who's blood is this?" Viktor asked as he held up the container and swirled the dark red blood around.

"Mine."

"I don't feed on boys." Viktor said wrinkling his nose and giving the blood another look over.

"You do now." Harry growled. "Only mine until I have figured out what to do with you. And if I ever see you near Ginny Weasley again I'll kill you where you stand. Don't even speak to her."

"Your girlfriend?" Viktor asked curiously.

"No. My sister." Harry, momentarily caught off guard, hastily replied. He reached back and rubbed his neck shyly. "At least as close as I'm ever going to have to a sister. She my best mate's sister so that makes her mine. Look, I don't need to explain my relationship with her! Just leave her alone. If you're hungry, come to me and I'll make sure you have blood. Those are the conditions! My blood or you die. I'm sure you'll make the right choice!"

With that Harry spun around and stalked out of the room. He immediately ran into Ginny. The girl made an 'oof' sound and fell to the ground. Harry helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked concernedly. "What were you doing right outside the door like that?"

"N-nothing! I was just standing there minding my own business." Ginny stammered. She had actually been listening at the door. At first she had been shocked that Viktor turned out to be a Vampire as well but then that would make sense. How many students at Durmstrang were afflicted? And why was she always a fricken target? She had also heard what Harry had said about her being like his sister. And it hurt. Even then, right in front of him, she was trying not to cry. That really sucks! She wanted to get away from him so she could cry like a heart broken girl that she was. "Um, I'm going to just go to the common room right now."

"Okay." Harry said slowly and watched in confusion as Ginny raced away. What had gotten into her so suddenly?

The door to the room he exited opened and Viktor slinked out in a half daze. He carried the empty container of blood in one hand and wiped his mouth with the other. Harry turned and gaped as the Vampire looked him up and down in awe. It sent Harry's skin off in chills. Viktor had his eyes in the vampire crystal blue.

"You taste good." Was all he said before slowly smiling, showing a full row of straight white teeth. Harry felt his throat close up in terror. What the hell had he just done?

::

Alfred tapped his fingers on the mahogany table in boredom. His pet had left some while ago now. The old vampire was lonely. Viktor said he would be back quickly. What did that boy think was 'quickly'? Alfred figured it would only be a day's journey.

Alfred didn't like being alone.

Perhaps he could go into the city and pick up a beautiful little boy to play with? Too tiresome. Viktor normally retrieved them for Alfred. Where was he anyway? Heaving his lumbering form out of the leather chair, Alfred stalked to a large map of England on the wall of his study. He took out his wand and tapped the map.

"Show me the one I desire." He commanded and the map swirled and zoomed into the place Viktor was. His name hovered on the name of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Alfred's breath hitched. Not because he was surprised that Viktor was at Hogwarts but because next to the name of his pet was the name of his one true desire. Draco Malfoy was also at Hogwarts. He didn't know why that spell had never worked before now but he wasn't one to lose out on an opportunity. My, what a serendipitous finding! Alfred licked his lips.

Sweet, beautiful, fresh faced Draco Malfoy. How Alfred had longed for him.


	10. Alfred

A/N: We get some answers! Yeah! Then we get more questions…boo.

Many of you may notice a bit of a shift in the protagonist to Harry. As much as I favor a Hermione and Draco centered story I feel like I dived into their relationship too soon. I have a lot of things I want to accomplish with this story but I need to add a bit of spice in order to do it. So for now this is going to be a Harry centered couple of chapters until I can shift back to Hermione and Draco. I will do it, I promise. Besides, it DOES have to do with them on some level.

**Alfred**

Harry Potter shot up straight in his bed panting. Something was off. In his dream he was flying. Normally that would have been a pleasurable dream but this time it was not. He was not flying on his broom. Instead, he was pretty sure he was being bound and kidnapped himself. He remembered feeling an arm around his waist but all he could see was the forbidden forest rushing by underneath him. His mind raced at what that could mean. Had the future changed and now Viktor wasn't going to kidnap Hermione but himself instead? That was probably because ever since Viktor had drunk his blood the large vampire kept…well, _looking_ at him. It was unnerving.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Viktor was large and foreboding but Harry was confident that he could handle him if he were to ever attack him. Besides, he had the Vampire's wand. Maybe he should keep a closer eye on him nonetheless. It wouldn't hurt to enlist a bit of Vampiric help as well. Draco owed him anyway.

::

"So, you want me to kill him?" The blonde Vampire's eyes actually sparkled with hope at the prospect. Harry rolled his own.

"The answer is still no." He shook his head in amusement. Despite how that could potentially solve all of their problems something inside of him made him think that was the worse thing they could do. Viktor needed to stay alive, of that Harry was sure. "I want you to watch him in case he does something. I already track him using a special map that I have but that can only do so much. Since you're bound and determined to date one of my best friends, you'll be expected to spend a bit of time with our group of friends as well. No one would think it odd that you're sitting at Gryffindor table."

"I don't like your table. It's noisy and messy." Draco wrinkled his nose. He was then immediately poked by Hermione in the side. He turned to her and patted her head. "Not you, everyone else."

"Be that as it may, they're my friends." Hermione sniffed and jerked her head away from him. "And Harry helped save your life, you know."

"That's his own fault." Draco inspected at his nails, unimpressed. He looked up briefly to see Hermione's reaction. She did not look amused. Draco sighed. "Fine, whatever."

"Great! We'll leave you a place today at dinner." Hermione smiled smugly and leaned over to kiss Draco on the cheek. "I'm going arithmomancy. See you later Harry! Draco."

Harry watched her leave with a sly smile on his face while Draco muttered irritably to himself. When she was at a safe distance away, Harry started to bob his head from left to right as if he was listening to imaginary music.

"Bad, bad Malfoy made obedient by his giiirrrlfriiieeennd!" Harry sang. "Hermione's got a pet vaampiiire!

"And then Potter pissed the vampire off and he got biiit." Draco sang along. Harry chuckled and got up.

"Don't forget, dinner at the Gryffindor table." He said. "I don't have to tell you to be on your best behavior. Not everyone knows your secret."

"They shouldn't." Draco said icily. "That would make me very angry."

"Yeah, yeah. Later, man" Harry waved as he left, leaving Draco shaking his head in wonder. The Gryffindor's were just plain insane. Who ever thought of inviting a vampire to dinner? Has he lost his edge? Damn, Hermione has made him soft. Grumbling to himself Draco headed to charms.

::

Viktor roamed around Hogwarts ground aimlessly. It just didn't make sense to him. He thought he had a certain "taste". He knew he did! Pretty young girls. Not crazy boys! Viktor rubbed at his head irritably. Potter wasn't even as innocent as he looked. Sometimes the spectacled boy was just plain scary.

Suddenly Viktor's skin started to prickle. He felt a chill go through him that made him still his walking. He recognized that undeniably dreadful feeling. Viktor swung his head around looking for the presence. He thought he had more time!

"You smell…a bit different, Viktor." A Deep oily voice said from behind him. Viktor spun around to see his master right near. When did he get there? How long? Alfred lumbered closer as he continued talking. "Don't tell me that my claim over you has been challenged."

"It was an accident, master." Viktor was quick to inform him. "He was rabid."

"A wild one?" Alfred raised a bushy eyebrow. Wild vampires were masterless and often went crazy with hunger. They were nothing but monsters. Draco Malfoy would have ended up masterless. Things were beginning to make sense to Alfred. "And you, with your training couldn't prevent such a thing from happening?"

"It was a surprise. He seemed well controlled. I didn't know he was a wild one." Viktor clenched his jaw in embarrassment. He should have been prepared for Draco's attacks.

"Malfoy's are known for their control." Alfred smiled to himself. At Viktor's surprised face he clucked his tongue at his boy. "It makes sense now that I could see him on the map when I was searching for you. Of course it's because his mark is on you now…heh…it's a good thing he bit you, my boy. One could say it was fate…"

"I see…" Viktor started. He tensed up when Alfred shot forward and wrapped a big hand around the back of his neck, pulling him forward.

"Now that I know where he is…let me erase his claim to you." Alfred whispered before savagely biting into Viktor's throat.

::

"He isn't even at dinner tonight. Why do I have to be here?" Draco whined. "This table smells!"

"Hey!" Ron said in between bites. Particles of whatever he was eating falling out of his overstuffed mouth. Draco wrinkled his nose and leaned away from the redhead.

"Ronald, please!" Hermione pinched her nose and groaned. She was starting to get embarrassed by her friends. They were exactly how Draco said. Loud, messy and since the majority of them loved Quidditch and often didn't shower after playing before dinner…smelled. She still loved them, though.

"It's true." Draco continued. "You smell. Slytherins at least tend to clean themselves very well."

"Snape." Harry said simply as an answer to Draco's comment. Several Gryffindors who were listening in snorted. He rummaged though his bag for the marauder's map. If Viktor wasn't at dinner then Harry really wanted to know where he was.

"Oh…well every house has an exception." Draco sniffed haughtily as he pulled a strand of Hermione's curly hair in his hand and to prove a point, leaned down to inhale her pretty scent. Hermione smiled to herself. Noticing Harry's map, Draco craned his neck to see better. "What's that?"

"I told you. I have a special map that will let me see where Viktor is. That is…if he's in Hogwarts." Harry replied. He took out his wand and tapped the page. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Everyone in their immediate group: Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco huddled around the map curiously as names began to form on the page in and amongst the walls of Hogwarts.

"Handy." Draco whistled. As Harry searched around for Viktor's name he ultimately zoomed into Slytherin's dorms. There he saw Viktor in his own room. Draco then let out a hiss in both anger and fear. Viktor wasn't alone. Growling a growl that shouldn't be uttered by humans Draco vamped out. "Son of a bitch!"

"Who's Alfred?" Ron asked curiously. He then noticed Draco had shot up out of his seat, wand out and in full vampire mode. "WHAT THE—!?"

"Ah! Um, Draco's not feeling well." Hermione clamored up and grabbed her boyfriend by the arm, already pulling him away from the other students. Both Ginny and Harry were right behind her as she ushered a very upset Draco away. As soon as they reached a hallway Ginny shot ahead of the group.

"There's an empty room this way." She said as she ran toward the room Draco had taken her to before. She tried not to flinch as she heard Draco's continuous growling. He sounded like an angry tiger!

As soon as they entered the room Hermione spun Draco around and looked at him worriedly. He had his eyes closed tight as he fought to control himself.

"I'm sorry." Draco forced out but his voice still sounded rough. Hermione was unbearably forced to recognize that the Draco she loved was indeed a dangerous creature. It scared her.

"Relax. Tell us what happened? Who is this Alfred?" Harry asked. He was the calmest of the three humans. Draco opened his eyes to look at him. They were still the bright inhuman blue of a vampire.

"Alfred," He bit out angrily. "Was the monster who did this to me."

Hermione sucked in a breath while Ginny covered her mouth in horror. Harry pursed his lips and then nodded curtly. This was indeed bad news. So Viktor brought another vampire among the students? One who evidently liked to bite.

"How old?" He asked. Harry wondered why he was so calm.

"Old." Draco answered. He didn't really know how old Alfred was since the only time he ran across him he was immediately bitten and left for dead. He wouldn't have even known the name of the beast had he not done his research on him in order to avoid him. It was difficult. The ancient vampire was not registered with the Ministry. He was just well known amongst other vampires. A taste for young men. Blinking Draco looked at Harry, tilted his head and concentrated on the spectacled boy's face. It was pleasant enough to look at. Draco wasn't really the kind of guy to appraise other boys but if he had to he'd say that Harry Potter was attractive. "You shouldn't go after him yourself, Potter. You seem like his type, if you get my drift."

"I see." Harry said slowly. "Perhaps we can use that…"

"What are you thinking? You guys aren't thinking of going after a powerful old vampire yourselves are you?" Hermione asked as she remembered how Draco's fight with Viktor had gone. It hadn't gone very well at all. She reached out to clutch at Draco's arm for support. The vampire made a little sound before gathering her up in his arms. He knew what she was thinking about. Quite frankly, he was nervous as well. Alfred was an extremely strong opponent.

"We can't let a vampire like him roam around Hogwarts without opposition either." Harry said.

"Go to Professor Dumbledore." Ginny said hopefully. Hermione nodded in agreement. Harry sighed.

"He's probably already aware of Alfred's presence. If he was going to help, he would have already collected us and let us know." Harry replied. He knew the old man better than anyone else. He also knew the old man liked to come in at the last minute to "help" defeat the enemy. Harry always had to do the majority of the work himself. "No, if we're going to get rid of this guy, we're going to have to do it ourselves. Why do you think I always go off by myself, 'Mione? I know how Dumbledore is."

"That sucks!" Ginny said. Hermione pursed her lips in thought.

"Well, we're going to have to research ways to fight vampires. I already have several books on the subject from when…" Hermione started before smiling apologetically at Draco's amused stare. "From when I found out about another vampire in Hogwarts."

"How do you think we're going to lure him out?" Ginny asked.

"He might be here for me." Draco said. "When I was researching Alfred in order to avoid him, some of my sources said he was trying to find me. Of course they didn't know it was me he was trying to find but how many young, attractive, blonde vampires are there?"

"Certainly not humble ones." Harry smirked. "So, how much do you know of him?"

"Other than his name, tastes, and the fact that he's old as fuck?" Draco shrugged. "Not much."

Hermione was already thinking about who might actually know more about this Alfred guy. Viktor Krum. But how helpful would the Bulgarian Vampire be? Little did she know that two other people present were thinking along the same lines.

::

"I'm tellin' you, man, he looked bazaar." Ron told Seamus and Dean as the three headed down the hallway after dinner. "He was making weird noises too."

"Maybe it was something he ate." Seamus offered.

"Or the vision of you stuffing his face made him ill." Dean smirked. Seamus laughed while Ron glared at his friend.

"He wasn't ill he was just…odd." Ron grumbled.

"How so?" The three spun toward the fourth voice. They saw Viktor as he stepped out of the shadows. The larger boy looked a little sick himself and Ron furrowed his brows together as he saw the boy's pale complexion. If he didn't know any better he'd think Viktor was anemic and about to pass out. But that didn't make sense. Viktor Krum was a strong man. "Where…do you think I could find Draco?"

"Beats me." Seamus shrugged. "He ran off at dinner time."

"He might be in the infirmary. He was looking pretty sick." Dean added. Viktor looked sharply at Dean.

"Sick?" He asked. "How so?"

"Um…" Dean started but Ron cut in before he could explain the oddity they saw at dinner.

"Just a little tired is all. I heard he had a very active afternoon yesterday." Ron explained. He had spent enough time with Harry to know when to give as little information as possible to suspicious individuals. And Viktor Krum was acting very suspicious. Viktor's lips twitched as he gave Ron a once over.

"I see." He said slowly as if he didn't believe a word Ron said. "Well, if you happen to see him…"

"I'll be sure to tell him _exactly_ who is searching for him." Ron narrowed his eyes at the Bulgarian. Viktor paused and appraised him as if just noticing him. He was certainly surprised how adept the redhead was. It would seem looks could be deceiving.

"How kind of you." Viktor also narrowed his eyes before walking away. The three humans watched him leave until they thought he was out of ear shot. Of course they didn't know he was a vampire.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked Ron. Ron scowled and shook his head.

"I don't know. But I think I know who would." He said.

"Well, shall we go talk to Harry then?" Seamus asked, already knowing who Ron was referring to.

"Yeah, if anyone would know, it would be him." Ron smiled. "Now where is our wayward hero?"

Viktor, around the corner and listening in, felt his mouth begin to water. Yes. Where oh where could he be?

::

Alfred perched on the very top of one of the spires of the castle and smiled into the wind. His beautiful boy was somewhere in the castle. He had sent Viktor out to retrieve him and only had to wait until the mission was accomplished. The blonde angel couldn't run from him any longer. What would he say when he saw him? What would he do? Alfred had waited a long time to hold the boy.

He had been fooled when the Malfoys had paid off the ministry into saying the boy had died. How much despair he had felt? How much regret? But he had been tipped off about a fresh masterless vampire asking questions about him and his hope was renewed. However, by then the boy had disappeared again. Alfred hadn't seen or heard anything of him since.

The Malfoys were extremely prominent in the Wizarding world. How funny it was that the boy had been hiding right under his nose the whole time. Using his old name no less?! How arrogant of the boy. How perfect.

And what of Viktor Krum? Alfred had grown attached to the boy over the years. He was loyal. The boy wasn't really Alfred's type but made up for it in trustworthiness. They could be a big happy family once Draco settled down and found his place. His place, naturally, was at Alfred's feet.

Alfred's shoulder started to twitch uncomfortably. He furrowed his bushy brows and looked around him warily. There was a hunter near by. His old wound started to act up when one was close by. It had been twitching since he arrived at Hogwarts but he had managed to ignore it because of his excitement over Draco. Now that he had settled down he got to thinking about it more. Hunters are natural born enemies of Vampires. What awful luck that one would just wander about when he is just about to reunite with Draco. It makes things a bit more stressful but Alfred has dealt with hunters before. They normally aren't that difficult to kill. Only one had gotten away. Only that one had managed to do harm to him. But he heard that hunter had died some sixteen years ago. Surely he had nothing to worry about now.

Harry paused in the hallway as Ginny, Hermione and Draco continued on. He felt something irritating in the back of his mind like he was forgetting something important. Or like he had something on the tip of his tongue. He hated when that happened! What was going on? The other three stopped and turned around to look at him curiously. He shook his head and continued on. Whatever it was would have to wait. They had to research what they were going to do with this dangerous Vampire who came to his school.


End file.
